Cena Jr
by Juggalette Sugarlove
Summary: John was just having a nice autograph signing when the unthinkable thing happened. It would have never happened if he didn’t see her…again Better then it sounds! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Cena Jr.

Summary- John was just having a nice autograph signing when the unthinkable thing happened. It would have never happened if he didn't see her…again.

Chapter one: seeing her

A women dressed in a pink and black plaid mini skirt, pink tank top, black high heels, and a black velvet cloak walked into the raining night sky. Her black hair was covered by the hood. She ran across the street and knocked on the single red door.

"Aleera, it's good to see you," the women greeted.

"Nice to see you to, Brit," Aleera said walking into the house. "Ready to go?"

"Yes, where's Jack?"

"Ah, he's already there waiting for us,"

"You left a five year old at a video game store by himself!?"

"The manager is watching him,"

"Good, now let me get my umbrella and we can leave,"

"I still can't believe you hate the rain,"

"It's wet, cold, and depressing. I'm a happy person unlike you,"

Aleera let out a little laugh and they headed back outside. They ran to the mall and noticed people stared at them. Aleera rolled her eyes and continued to walk to the video store. The special guest would arrive in a half hour and so many people were already there.

Jack was sitting behind the counter as the manager checked people out. Aleera approached them and took off her dripping wet cloak. Brittney went into the back to start work.

"Were you behaving?" Aleera asked her son as she messed up his short brown hair.

"Yes," Jack replied as he fixed his Chain Gang Jersey.

"When's your special guest arriving?"

"Pretty soon. But knowing Superstars he's going to be late," the manager Joe said.

"Of course. They don't want people to waste their time but they are willing to waste theirs,"

"Exactly,"

She looked through the many racks of video games and soon her stomach growled. Jack watched as hi movie walked over to the food court and laughed as John Cena just came into the door to greet his fans. He was about to sit down in his chair when he noticed a little boy sitting on the edge of the chair.

"Jack, hop off," Joe ordered.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because someone needs to sit down,"

"Why?"

"Because they have to,"

"Why?" he smiled as he irritated him.

"Because John Cena is right behind you and needs the space,"

"Why?"

"Hey little man, can you get up for me?" John asked from behind.

"Oh my gosh!" he beamed up at him. "Sorry," he jumped off and stared at his all time favorite wrestler. Cena knew he recognized something about this little boy.

On the other side of the mall Aleera was ordering a vanilla bean frappicino from Star Bucks. She got the biggest size she could and stuck a straw in it, eating away at the whip cream first.

Aleera noticed the guest arrived on time and couldn't get back in the store. She made her way through and noticed Jack had John sign everything of his. Her ebony hair was pulled up into a pony tail as she watched people come and go.

"So you buy yourself something to drink but not me?" Brittney complained. Her blonde hair flowed behind her.

"Hey it costed three bucks and I only had five on me," Aleera replied.

"Plus if you had more you still wouldn't get me anything, would you?"

"Nope," she laughed. Brit rolled her eyes and stared at John.

"Boy he would be so much fun to fuck,"

"You have no idea," Aleera half whispered.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing. He would be,"

"Hell yeah, I'm going to try and make my move,"

"Go get your freak on,"

"Yeah I will," she choked on her drink from laughing.

"Silly,"

Three hours passed and Joe was closing down the store so John Cena could pack up and leave through the backdoor. Jack got to know him as he was bothering him the whole time. John didn't mind, he liked the little boy. He planned to stay a bit longer just because of Jack. There was something about him that he liked. Aleera helped Joe close the gate and the huge sliding metal door.

Brittney tagged along for a bit but left after John turned her down which made Joe and Aleera laugh. Jack ran over to his mom and she picked him up.

"Mom, you have to meet John," Jack said excitedly.

"No, I'm good. How about you challenge him to a game of Smackdown vs. Raw 2007. I bet you could kick his ass," Aleera hinted.

"Okay! Thanks for the idea mom,"

"Mhmm,"

He jumped down from her and ran over to Cena. John laughed as the little boy gave him a controller and walked him over to the TV and game set up.

"My mom said I could kick your butt in this game," Jack started. "So let's see if I can," he popped the game in.

"Where is your mom?" John asked just noticing he never met her yet.

"Over there in the pink," he pointed behind him. When he looked he knew for a face he recognized her ass.

"She seems familiar,"

"Well she's been here the whole time," Jack picked being the Undertaker as John chose himself.

"Hmm, I guess I'll have to meet her after this game.

"Yeah after you lose!"

They started the game and Jack got the upper hand. Joe watched as Aleera looked at John with longing eyes. He smiled knowing she liked him and just won't admit it. Aleera noticed this and rolled her eyes and smacked him slightly on the arm.

"No I have no interest in him. I'm just happy to see my son happy," she said before he could talk.

"Yeah, that's why you keep staring at him," Joe shot back laughing.

"I'm not staring at him! I'm staring at my son. There's a huge difference,"

"Is there?"

"You know I don't like to talk about it,"

"Why can't you go up to him and say 'hey John, remember me? Well Jack is our son'," he whispered.

"Shut up!" she snapped. "I don't want him to know,"

"He can't hear us,"

Joe watched as she went to sit in the corner as her son and his father finished playing the game. Jack won because John let him, but he wouldn't tell him. They started walking over to her and she swallowed hard. She stood up and didn't even dare look into John's eyes.

"Mom, this is John Cena. John this is my mom," Jack introduced. John caught the beauty's hazel eyes and smiled.

"Nice to meet you-" he asked.

"Aleera," she shook his hand. He looked deeply in her eyes and checked out her hour glass figure.

"Have we met before?"

"No, I promise you we haven't," she quickly turned away.

Jack looked confused. Joe took him into the back to leave the two alone. John spun Aleera around and finally figured out who she was.

"Aleera," John said.

"What?" she snapped.

"It's been what five years since the last time I saw you,"

"Sure, let's put it that wat," she refused to look at him.

"Okay was sex really that bad after I left? Is that why you're not looking at me?" he chuckled.

"No, you haven't even tried to call me or anything. It was difficult enough raising your damn child!" she blurted out.

He didn't reply. She put her hand on her mouth and ran out the store through the back door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOO**

**Uh oh Cliffy! I bet you guys hate me for that. Please review and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Courtney- Thanks for the review. I'm sure you're going to like what Cena says. **

**Ally- Yes John is soooo Fine! Anyone women who disagrees doesn't have good taste in men. Glad you love my story**

**OTHlover04- Thanks for reading my story and liking it. **

**A- well this is what you put as your name so I'm calling you by that LOL! If you didn't notice I did put their hair color and what Aleera somewhat looks like. You will find out what Jack mostly looks like in this chapter and Aleera. And yes Jack is five. Thank you for reading and I appreciate you talking to me about that. **

Chapter two: finding out the truth

John stood speechless and didn't know what just happened. Everything that just happened went through his mind like a million times. He finally understood and ran out the same door Aleera did.

It took about ten minutes to find her sitting in the grass while it was pouring rain outside. She looked up as John stood in front of her. He picked her up so she would stand, he was a few inches taller then her so she had to look up and him down.

"Why didn't you try to find me? There were so many times when Raw visited this place and not once you came to a show?" John questioned.

"I didn't have enough money to go to one. If I did then I would try and find you and tell you we had a child. Don't even think about turning this around on me. You left me!" Aleera shot back.

"You knew why I left and understood that's why you let me!" the rain started to pour harder now and Aleera was shivering in her outfit. John was wearing his Hustle Loyalty Respect shirt, and jeans.

"I regretted it every since I found out I was pregnant. Every night I cried thinking you would never return. Every night I would wait for you to call and tell me you love me. Did any of these things happen, I think not,"

"There were so many times when I tried to contact you but never could. Your phone was off the hook, your cell was gone. What was I supposed to do? I even found out you moved,"

"Then it's only half my fault. I loved you John," her head went down but soon went back up as John picked it back up.

"I loved you to,"

He pulled her into a hug and she sneezed. They walked back to the mall to dry off and get warm. Jack was waiting patently for his mom to return. When she did he smiled thinking they might have hooked up.

John grabbed his coat and slipped it on as Aleera put her cloak back on. Jack put his head down and put his own jacket on and grabbed his umbrella. Aleera sighed and knew it was time to tell her son who his father is.

"Jack there's something I need to tell you," Aleera said bending down to his level.

"I know, Johns my father. Joe told me," Jack said smiling. "Can I stay with him tonight? Please?"

"It's up to your father,"

"Can I dad please?" John looked at him and noticed it was a spitting image of him and smiled to himself.

"Of course you can. Come on little buddy," John said.

"Bye mom I love you," he hugged and kissed her before leaving with John.

"Love you to," she thought for a moment. "Wait he doesn't have a change of clothes,"

"I have a shirt he can put on while a buddy of mine goes shopping for me," John replied.

"You-" she was cut off by her cell ringing. She picked it up and a few minutes later she slammed her phone shut with a snap.

"What's wrong?"

"My house just sprung a leak and it's already have way flooded from this damn rain,"

"Come with me then,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, come on,"

He dragged her outside and to his limo. His belt and everything he came with was already in there. Aleera sat on the other side looking out the window as Jack and John talked. John smiled at how much they were alike when he was his age. Aleera on the other hand was afraid she was going to lose Jack to John.

An hour later they arrived at the hotel. It was pretty huge, and just as nice as the Hilton. Many Superstars were crowded in the entrance, ready to leave to go clubbing. John said his hellos and headed up to his room.

Trish was sprawled out on the floor reading a magazine when John, Jack, and Aleera walked in. She smiled at the guests and stood up.

"I see you brought people over, and one is soaking wet!" Trish said as she looked over at Aleera. She got a little jealous at how perfect her curves and beauty were.

"Trish, this is my son Jack and his mom Aleera," John introduced.

"Oh my gosh! This is the women you told me about! You're so beautiful in person. The picture was beautiful as well but in person is a lot better," she rambled on. The blonde looked at Jack, "He looks just like you did when you were that age,"

"Yeah I know," he took pride in it.

"Sorry to be such a burden but do you have anything I can change into? My clothes are a bit cold," Aleera said.

"Of course! Come with me," Aleera followed her into the bedroom.

"Your mom is in so much trouble," John commented.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Trish is crazy when it comes to clothes. Now let's get you in some comfy clothes,"

"Okay,"

John threw him a big black t shirt and some pj pants that were really small. They shrunk when he accidentally dried them and fit Jack perfectly.

Trish and Aleera on the other hand were fighting over what she would wear. Aleera was picky about her clothes and Trish only had clothes that she wouldn't ever wear.

"Come on Aleera, you have to wear something," Trish said.

"Don't you have something more my style?" she asked.

"Ashley does but she isn't here. Can you settle for a lime green belly shirt and lime green pj pants?"

"Yes, that will do,"

"Great, now hurry up," she pushed her into the bathroom and she got changed. Aleera looked her self over in the mirror and noticed she still had her green diamond belly ring in.

"Thanks for helping me out Trish,"

"No problem you look great,"

"Are you John's girlfriend?"

"Ha, no. I'm going out with Shawn Michaels. If you know who that is,"

"Nope, don't watch wrestling. My son does though,"

"Ah, now let's go show off your sexy self,"

Aleera laughed as Trish brought her out to the living room. John turned around and was in awe as he stared at his ex girlfriend. Aleera smiled as she noticed him staring and Jack started laughing. Trish went to sit on the couch next to Jack and keep him busy so Aleera and John can get together and talk about everything that has happened.

"So, how has life been?" John first asked.

"Good, had troubles but been good, what about you?" Aleera replied.

"Been great," there was tension between them and Trish could see it.

"Well I'm going to be right back. I need to, well-um do something," she stuttered and went into the bathroom.

"John, go to her," Trish advised.

"Why? Every time we talk it's like we never met before. It's been so long,"

"Does it look like I care?" Go talk to her!"

"Yeah dad, she needs you. Every night I hear her cry asking when you would be back and sweep her off her feet," Jack added.

"Really?"

"Duh! Now leave!"

He knocked on the door and there was no reply. John sighed and broke the door open. Aleera was shocked and didn't know what to do. She raised her eye brow and watched as he took a deep breath. John went towards her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Aleera was surprised and didn't know what to do but kissed him back.

"I have been dying to do that for so long," John admitted.

"Same here," Aleera replied catching her breath. "You think we could start over?"

"Yeah, for Jack's sake. He needs a mother and father and for all we both know, we need each other," he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for coming back into my life,"

"If you didn't make our son such a big wrestling fan I don't think we would have never saw each other again," he chuckled.

"He is such a blessing to me. I can never let him go,"

"And that's why I want you to travel along with me. You can help me out in wrestling and shit,"

"John, I don't know. This is already huge,"

"Come on Aleera, you know you want to,"

"Let me think about it okay,"

"Fine,"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like the second chapter. Yes I know I made so many mistakes in the last chapter and I promise not to make that many in this chapter. Please review and tell me what you think. Oh and thanks for liking my story! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassymae- thanks for the review and I think you will like the reaction.**

**JohnCenaForever16- AHHHHH SADIE!!! It's my sister from another mother!!! Glad you like the new story. There might be a certain character you will like who might go with a certain Batista and will not be like the person from Not wanted. LOL. Anyways hope you like this chapter. **

Chapter three: decision time

Aleera watched as Jack and John played a game of cards. Trish watched her from the table as she looked over her storyline she had to do with Shawn. She sighed and sat next to Aleera on the floor next to the beds.

"You love him a lot don't you?" Trish asked.

"Used to," Aleera replied.

"I meant Jack," she let out a little laugh.

"Of course I do! He's my son, the only thing I have left in the world,"

"Now you have John and me," she smiled at her new friend she smiled back.

"True, but he has changed since the last time I saw him. Were different people,"

"Well I know you're not into my style but if you want we can do a total transformation on ya,"

"To tell you the truth, when we fell in love I was exactly like you. A beautiful blonde who ever guy wanted and I only wanted John. Once he left I got depressed and soon changed,"

"We can get the old you back. When I first saw you I thought you were a depressed person,"

"Most people get that,"

Aleera was lost in thought at how happy she was when her and John were together. A smile crossed her face and Trish noticed this. She grinned from ear to ear and knew she wanted to be like she was a few years ago.

"Then it's settled. Tomorrow we get the old you back and into John's heart," Trish stated satisfied with her decision.

"Alright, but as long as I still have a little of me now in it," Aleera added.

"Promise, tomorrow we go on a shopping spree and then make over,"

"No, dying of the hair. I want to keep it black. It's a lot better then a blonde. No offence or anything,"

"None taken. Just can we try a different color? Please?" Trish bashed her eye lashes.

"How about we can add blonde high lights and that's it,"

"Yes!"

Trish smiled and hugged Aleera and jumped into her bed. John was careering a sleeping Jack in his arms and placed him into the other bed. Aleera smiled as she climbed into bed next to her son. John kissed Jack's head and smiled up at his ex girlfriend then went to bed himself.

In the morning Aleera got an early wake up call. Trish was shaking her awake so they could get started on shopping and the new look. Aleera couldn't believe she was being woken up at seven in the morning. Jack moved in his sleep as she jumped out of bed.

"It's a bit early to start shopping, don't you think?" Aleera whispered to Trish.

"No way, it's never too early. I have a set of clothes laid out for you in the bathroom. Go change," Trish whispered back.

"Your so difficult,"

"I know, and bossy," she gave her a little shove.

"Very demanding can be added to that,"

"Yes, yes, now go,"

Aleera changed into the blue jeans, and pink halter top that Trish laid out for her. She brushed her ebony hair that went down to the middle of her back and soon got out of the bathroom.

"Looks great on you," Trish commented looking her over.

"Thanks, your already wearing off on me," Aleera giggled.

"Of course I am, now first we head over to the salon to get those blonde high lights," they walked out the door and into the elevator. "We finally don't have to whisper anymore!"

"You must be a morning person," Aleera said yawning.

"Sometimes like today,"

"And a shopping person,"

"Most defiantly am a shopping person,"

"I knew it,"

They walked outside and into the little rental Trish had. It was a black convertible. Aleera rolled her eyes as they headed on over to the mall and the salon.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooo**

John woke up and noticed Trish and Aleera were gone. Jack was just waking up the same time as he was and noticed his mom was gone as well. John turned on the TV and started watching some morning cartoons as his son crawled up on his lap.

"Can we watch Blues Clues?" Jack asked eagerly.

"What the hell is Blues Clues?" John shot back confused.

"It's a good show on Nickelodeon,"

"Is it that show with the blue dog?"

"Yup!"

"That show is lame,"

"It's my favorite show! Mommy even likes it,"

"Oh then why don't we then,"

He noticed his eyes about to swell up with tears and quickly changed it. Jack smiled and immediately got into it. John smiled as he yelled Blues Clues. He never thought this show could be so entertaining when watching it with a five year old.

A few hours later Trish and Aleera walked through the doors with about twenty bags in their hands. A few bags were for Jack and he beamed up at his mom for getting him stuff. Before she went to wash her clothes she took John into the other room. He smiled at her and was thinking she would tell him if she was staying or going.

"I think you know why I need to talk to you," Aleera started as John nodded. "I really do want to go with you but Jack needs to start school and he can't be on the road all the time. So you have to go back alone,"

"No, I refuse to go back alone. We can find him a 24 hour teacher that will teach him everything he needs to know. Even pay her for six hours of work so it's like he's in school," John replied taking her hands in his. This is when he finally noticed the blonde high lights. "Nice hair,"

"Thank you, but I don't have that kind of money and kindergarteners only have school for three hours,"

"Okay, then pay for three hours and she can travel along with us,"

"John, I don't know if this is going to work,"

"It will trust me. I'm not losing you again,"  
"Fine, we will go with you. But if we can't find a teacher then you're screwed,"

"Okay, thank you,"

John kissed her on the forehead and they left the bedroom. Jack was already pulling out the clothes he got and took the tags off for Trish. Aleera took her tags off and they headed over to the laundry room to clean the clothes.

Jack watched as his parents always whispered something in each others ears then stare at him. He finally got fed up with it and confronted his parents.

"Why are you staring at me?" Jack asked as Trish busted into a laugh.

"Your father and I have something to tell you," Aleera stated.

"What?"

"Were going to travel along with your father while he wrestles, so what that means is were moving in with your father and going every where with him,"

"Awesome! I get to meet all the wrestlers and be with my dad!" he did a little happy dance and hugged his mom super tight.

"The thing is, I have to meet with you in Madison Square Gardens in about a month. Your mother has to sell the house and things you guys don't want. It will be awhile before you can come see me," John said.

"Uh! That's not fair. Can't I come with you and have mom meet us there?" Jack complained.

"Honey, it's not that simple. You have to see what things you need and don't need," Aleera replied.

"Please mom, let me be with dad. Get rid of all my stuff if you have to. Please let me be with him," tears escaped his eyes and her heart almost broke.

"Alright, go with your father then. I can handle at least a month without you,"

"Thanks mom!"

Jack hugged his mom as she fought back tears. John knew having her son gone for a month was going to kill her but knew she would get through it. On the plus side Trish agreed to stay with her. Vince was giving her two weeks off for her leg, which she kinda sprained.

The next day came around and Trish was helping Aleera pack up things and sell her things and house. Everything was going fine until it was time to find a teacher for Jack who was willing to travel everywhere with them for about twelve years and have him graduate. A lot of people actually signed up for the job when they realized it was for John Cena's son.

"This is taking forever," Trish complained as the tenth women left the living room after her interview.

"Why couldn't John have done this?" Aleera asked as she got a sip of water.

"Knowing men and him like I do. They would never come around to doing it,"

"Uh, there so dumb sometimes,"

"You mean all the time,"

They shared a good laugh as a woman with light purple hair, slim figure and a beautiful face walked in the room. Trish and Aleera exchanged looks and liked what they saw.

"What's your name?" Aleera asked.

"Aaliyah" the women replied.

"Do you know how to each from kindergarten thru 12?"

"Yes, I learned everything, not knowing what grade I wanted to teach,"

"Great, do you do well under pressure?" Trish asked next knowing getting her self involved with the WWE would out a lot of pressure on her.

"Yes," Aaliyah replied very confident.

"And can you handle being around famous people?"

"I mist likely can. I'm calm around you aren't I?"

"Ah, a smartass I like," Aleera commented as the women blushed. Her chocolate toned face turned a slight shade of pink. For a mixed woman, she looked very pretty with light purple hair. "Do you do well with children?"

"Yes, I love them. I've always wanted some but was afraid to,"

"Don't worry about it. There's nothing scary about it. I had mine when I was 19 and look at me I'm 25,"

The door shot wide open and banged shut, interrupting Aaliah's interview. Brittney stormed into the living room and looked at Aleera shocked.

"So your really leaving me," Brittney said.

"I'm sorry. It just sorta happened. I promise we can still keep in touch," Aleera replied.

"Yeah we better. I'm going to miss you so much!" she pulled her into a hug.

"Same, but can we catch up later. I'm kinda doing an interview right now,"

"Oh, my bad. Please continue. I'll be in the kitchen looking for your vodka.

"Yeah, of course you will,"

Aleera put all her attention into the women and finished up the interviews with all 51 people. They had a long day ahead of them tomorrow for the second part of it.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOOXXOXOOXO**

**Hope you like. I kinda like this chapter. A lot of things were going on but I like it lol. **

**Sadie, you might know who you are. Hehehehehe**

**Please review everyone! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Petit-Hana- thank you for the review. I'm happy you like my story. **

**Aphotshot- Sweet you love my story! That's soooo awesome! Thanks!**

**Cena's-lil-wifey- Love the name. I think every girl's fantasy is to be John's wife. Trust me it's one of mine and let's not let me get into details. LOL!**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar- You freaking rock! You like review all my wrestling stories and everybody else's. Every time I look at reviews on peoples stories there you are! It's awesome. I'm glad you read my stories and other peoples. **

Chapter four: Another day, and more interviews

Aleera woke up knowing she had to keep packing, selling, and do the interviews. Trish was already up and drinking down coffee. She had a mug ready for Aleera as she walked into the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Is there anyway we can make this day go in hyper speed?" Aleera asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Afraid not. We have at least 20 more interviews, and a lot of shit to sell and pack," Trish replied sitting across from her.

"Why can't John be here to help? It would get done a lot faster,"

"There is another way," a smile spread across the blondes face.

"Hmm?" Aleera asked sipping her coffee.

"Get people to do it for us. We can make piles of things to sell and pack and they can pack the stuff while we find ways to sell it,"

"See that's a good idea but I don't have the money to do it,"

"But I do,"

"No, you already bought me and my son clothes and I'm not going to have you pay for more stuff of mine,"

"Don't worry about it. I can take care of it,"

"No, I'm sorry Trish but we can do it. I'm not spending your money,"

The blonde slumped back in her chair defeated and soon got ready for the day. Aleera jumped in the shower after the blonde and came out wearing blue faded ripped jeans, and a white tank top. Trish wore blue jeans and a pink baby T.

First on the list was finish off the second part of the reviews. They chose at least 15 people who would do well. Trish grabbed two cans of Dr. Pepper, Cheese It's, and Sour Cream for them to eat and drink while they interviewed. Even though it wasn't the best way to do it, they thought it was better for themselves.

"So what's the only reason why you signed up for this job?" Aleera asked sipping her soda down.

"Because I love meeting new people and children," the women replied putting on a fake smile.

"Does it also have to deal with meeting famous people?" Trish asked realizing her real answer.

"No, only for the children and let me say it's an honor to meet you. My son is a huge fan of yours,"

"Right, next!"

Many women were shot out of the room so fast it was unbelievable. Each one of them answered a certain question which was sorta twisted by Trish. Aleera was shocked at all the fakes. Now it was time for Aaliyah's interview. She came in wearing black jeans, and a green Baby T.

"Hey Aaliyah," Aleera greeted grabbing more pop.

"Hello, and let me say your going through these women and one man so fast. It's incredible,"

"There all fakes. Were hoping your not,"

"I'm hoping so to," she laughed as she set her black purse on the floor.

"Now besides wanting to work with children and saying teaching has always been your passion, what's another reason why you asked to be interviewed?" Trish asked.

"Well because, I get to meet new faces, do the job I love, being able to watch one of my students grow from a sweet child to a wonderful adult. Just knowing that because of me the child is going to grow and be smart is such a wonderful feeling to me," Aaliyah finished and the two women were shocked. There mouths were open at the response and how unbelievable it was.

"I'm very impressed," Aleera said. "You just might be the only person who has come up with the right answer,"

"Yeah, I mean did you rehearse that or anything? It was like perfect," Trish added.

"No, just slipped out when you asked the question," Aaliyah replied.

"Trish and I will defiantly get back to you on that,"

"Okay, give me a call anytime. I'll be waiting,"

"Alright then,"

Aaliyah shook hands with the women and left the house. Only two more people were left and they didn't take long to be nexted. It was around three when they finished interviewing people and boy were they happy they did. Trish slumped in the couch acting like she just did a hard days work when they still had much more to do.

It was around mid night when they finished today's hard work. They didn't think they could have worked that much. Aleera decided to have a garage sale of what they didn't want and it did very well. Most of the stuff was gone.

"Aleera, go to bed. We have a whole month to finish," Trish said putting on her pj's.

"I know, but the sooner I can see my son the better," Aleera replied putting things in a box.

"John can't see us till a month. He's so busy. Trust me; I've seen his schedule,"

"Then he's probably ignoring Jack!"

"No he isn't. John would never neglect his own son. Just sleep for now and we can call them tomorrow,"

"Fine, but only because I'm really tired,"

"Thank you,"

"Yeah,"

Aleera climbed into her bed and fell asleep just as her head hit her pillow. She was still worried about her son and how John might be neglecting him even though there is no chance in hell he would.

In the morning Aleera woke up from her cell phone going off. To her luck it was John. She opened her phone and rubbed the sleep away from her eyes.

"Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hey, hope it's not too early," John's voice greeted her on the other line. Aleera looked at her clock at it read nine.

"No, it's only nine over here. Just went to bed really late,"

"Working hard?"

"Very hard," he chuckled on the other line. "I got us a teacher for Jack. She's very sweet,"

"Good, I was going to ask you about that. Forgot to do it myself. Jack and I have been pretty busy. He told me he has never been laser tagging so I took him there just he other day,"

"Fun, I haven't had fun in a long time it seems,"

"You will when we meet up again,"

There was a short pause as you heard Jack begging his dad to talk to his mom. John handed him the phone and he could hear his mom waking up Trish.

"Mom!" Jack yelled for excited.

"Hi, hunny," Aleera said just as happy.

"When are you coming? I have to take you laser tagging. You'll have so much fun!"

"I should be there in a month. That does sound fun,"

"Yeah, and today dad is taking me to go paint balling. I have no idea what it is,"

"Oh really, tell him I said no,"

"Why!?"

"Because it's dangerous for you and I don't want you doing it,"

"Come on mom, please,"

"No, now put your father on the phone,"

Jack was whining when John grabbed the phone. He was so excited to go shoot some paint at his dad but now his mother ruined his chance.

"I wasn't really going to take him paint balling. I was going to fill balloons up with paint and we could throw them at each other. I'm not that stupid Aleera," John said.

"Well I thought you were," Aleera giggled on the phone. "Is there anyway we can come up there earlier? The work is almost done. Someone already made a price for the house,"

"I'll talk to Vince. I'm sure he wouldn't mind you coming,"

"How come it's up to him? You live your own life,"

"He's my boss. And I have like five more interviews, two autograph signings, and about six photo shoots this month. I'm pretty busy,"

"Oh, see what you can do then. I miss my son,"

"I know you do. But we gotta go. Jack says he loves and misses you,"

"Tell him he same back,"

"Bye,"

"Bye,"

She closed her phone as Trish came out brushing her teeth. The blonde watched as she sighed and went to pick out some clothes for the day. Aleera picked out a black beater and black sweat pants. She decided today was her comfy day.

Trish slipped on pink sweat pants and a white beater as Aleera pulled her hair into a pony tail. They decided not much work was going to be done today.

"I hope it's alright but someone is coming to see me and I gave him your address," Trish stated as they turned on some music.

"Who is it and is this person bringing any body?" Aleera questioned.

"Shawn's coming over because I miss him so much and he probably isn't bringing anybody. I told him not to,"

"Okay, then that's fine. As long as you don't do anything that will gross me out at night," she laughed as Trish hit her in the arm.

"Don't worry I don't think we will. We do that in private," she laughed with her.

"Too much information!" the women laughed as the door bell rang. "Go get it; it's most likely for you,"

"Alright,"

The blonde answered the door and Shawn and two more people came through the door. They both shocked Aleera.

**XOXOXOXOXOOOXXOOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXO**

**I left a cliff hanger! Man I crack myself up. I haven't done cliff hangers in awhile so I'm starting again and it happens to be with this story. If you guys like this story you probably will like my story Not Wanted. It's a long one but I think you will like it. It's up to you if you want to read it or not. WARNING: it's really long. LOL!**

**Sadie, yes you guessed it. You're Aaliyah. Hope you like her in the story. And yes I was thinking about putting her with Randy. So your wish is my command lol. **

**Please review everyone! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit-Hana- There will be a lot of pairings lol. There probably be a few more but don't know yet. We'll see what happens. Thanks for cheering me on **

**JohnCenaForever16- It's my girl Sadie again. Your computer always kicks you off. It's soooo lame! Awesome you love this just as much as Not Wanted. Does that mean I'm doing a lot better at writing?? O.o**

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar- We got us a HUGE Wrestling fan! Watch out everyone. She can be the next Super Fan in the WWE magazines. **

**Cassymae- Those people happen to be…. Well just read and find out lol! Thanks for the review. **

Chapter five: I'm so happy to see you

Aleera looked at who came through the door and almost fainted as she saw her son and his father walk in right behind Shawn. Jack ran into his mom's arms and pulled her into a huge hug. Trish and Shawn started making out when they saw each other. John sat next to Aleera on the couch and watched as mother and son were reunited.

"I thought you were too busy to come back?" Aleera asked as Jack sat on her lap.

"We to have some free time. Vince agreed to let you come. I talked to him once we hung up,"

"Why is Shawn here?"

"Oh he was coming to get Trish. He missed her to much,"

"So you tagged along,"

"Yup,"

"Thank you," she hugged John from the side.

"For what?"

"Everything," he hugged her back.

"Mom, can I go see if Trevor's home? His older brother can skateboard and I wanna learn!" Jack asked.

"Yeah, go ahead,"

Jack ran out the door after hugging his mom and dad goodbye. He yelled gross when seeing Trish and Shawn make out and they soon stopped knowing Aleera and John would now not know what to do. They've been so different since they saw each other.

"SO, what would you like to do?" Trish asked.

"I don't know," Aleera and John said together.

"Shawn wanted to take me out to dinner and then to a movie. Is it okay if I leave you?"

"Yes of course! You don't have to ask me," Aleera said.

"Okay, I'll be back pretty late,"

"Have fun," John piped up.

"See ya man," Shawn said waving them goodbye.

He closed the door and silence fell over them. They had no idea what to do. It has been five years since John left and they became two separate people. Aleera shifted in her spot and realized she was still wearing her sweats and beater. John thought she looked really cute in her outfit and just noticed she had blonde high lights.

"I just noticed you got high lights. They look great on you. Reminds me of when you used to be a blonde," John said as he moved a strand away from her face.

"Yeah, Trish thought I should bring the old me back," Aleera replied not looking at him.

"Why did you agree?"

"No reason," her head dropped but John lifted it back up and looked straight into her hazel eyes and noticed they started to water up.

"There is to a reason. I can see it in your eyes,"

"Please John, I don't want to talk about the past," she grabbed his hand and dropped her head back down.

"We didn't have a horrible past. Probably the best thing that has ever happened in my life,"

"Okay," Aleera was not convinced.

"When you chose me over all those guys it made me the happiest guy in the world. I thought we would be together forever,"

"That's exactly what you always told me! You would always say "I love you Aleera. Nothing can ever split us apart" but look at us. You left me for some damn wrestling career! Leaving me with our child to take care of alone!"

Aleera wiped her tears away and ran into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her. John couldn't believe she was getting worked up about this. He walked over to her door and leaned his ear against it and heard her crying. His heart dropped at how sad she was. Just thinking about how tough it was having the one you loved leave you and have to take care of a child by yourself was probably one of the hardest things.

John opened the door, knowing he was about to get yelled at some more but didn't care as he walked further into the room. Aleera didn't even move when he sat down next to her on the bed. She curled up with her pillow and forced herself to stop crying.

"Aleera," John started and placed his hand on her waist. "I'm sorry for leaving you and never trying to contact you," still he got no reply except some sniffles. "Please talk to me,"

"John, I loved you. I still love you. You just left me and it seemed like you vanished from the world and then I saw you on TV with some damn whore all over you. Do you know how bad it hurt to see the one you love with another person around them?"

"No,"

"And did you ever think about me when you started wrestling?"

"To tell ya the truth, not really. Memories of you came back to my mind and then they left."

"Exactly. The whole time you left my heart was breaking. When my son was finally born I knew he would end up looking like you and that made me have hope that I would find you again,"

"You did find me,"

"No I didn't. Jack found you,"

"He's still apart of you,"

"Just leave me alone,"

"No,"

John stayed where he was as Aleera growled at him and covered up with her comforter. She actually liked having him around; he was like her protector and would be there forever. Reality hit her and she knew everything was different. Aleera sat up and got out of bed. She stood in front of John and he watched her closely.

"I'm sorry," Aleera spoke after a few minutes of silence. She straddled his lap and rested her head on his shoulder. "I should be really happy that you are back in my life but I'm treating you like shit," a few tears left her eyes.

"Don't worry, I understand. Just promise me you won't get all pissy with me unless you really have to," John replied as she lifted her head up and looked into his blue eyes.

"Okay, I promise,"

"Good, now can we pick up where we left off?"

"I don't know, we both have changed,"

"The Aleera I know is still in there and I mean come on you had my son. I still love you,"

"John, I just don't know. Let me think about it," she smiled at him letting him know that she still loved him.

Cena kissed her forehead and accepted his answer. Aleera didn't move from her spot on his lap and closed the gap between them with a passionate kiss. John kissed her back even harder and slid his tongue across her lower lip asking for entrance and she let his tongue explore her mouth.

Aleera pushed him back on the bed and took her beater off. John grabbed her by the waist and switched positions so he was on top. He took off his shirt and started kissing her neck with intoxicating kisses. Aleera took off his belt as he slipped off her sweat pants. The two pulled the covers over each other and soon lost control.

**Xxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooo**

A few hours later the two ended up falling asleep as Trish and Shawn came home. Jack already asked Trish to sleep over at Trevor's since she was the only one home when he asked and she said yes and promised to tell Aleera that in the morning.

"I'm surprised you're still standing," Trish joked as Aleera came from the bedroom, the sheet wrapped around her body.

"When the hell did you get home?" Aleera asked after being scared from hearing her voice. It was pitch black and the couple was watching a movie.

"Two hours ago. We heard something from the bedroom and turned on a movie," Shawn replied.

"Yeah, next time you hear something like that, just leave,"

"Okay,"

"Be nice, Aleera," Trish said.

"Sorry," she looked around. "Where's Jack?"

"At Trevor's sleeping over. I told him he could since you were a bit busy,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem,"

"See you later,"

Aleera walked back into her bedroom and noticed John was up now. He smiled at her as he slipped on his boxers. She pulled him into a hug and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat. John placed his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Did you have fun?" John asked still holding her.

"Yes, I missed it so much," Aleera said.

"I missed it with you to,"

"Let me guess you had sex with some of the Divas and random girls," a bit of anger erupted inside her but she knew it wasn't his fault. They both thought they would never see each other again.

"On accident,"

"Don't lie to me John, I understand,"

"Okay, good,"

"Well I'm going to bed now,"

She hopped back into bed and fell asleep as John jumped in the shower.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXOXOXO**

**Hope you like this chapter. There's more to come. **

**Sadie, your girl is so awesome. Well at least to me, lol. **

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Petit-Hana- I hate losing when I play Cena to. It makes me so sad. Okay me and my older brother were playing the Royal Rumble on it and we didn't know how to throw opponents over the ring for a half hour our Superstars went at it till they couldn't move no more. It was hilarous. **

**JohnCenaForever16- Sadie? Who wouldn't take John back really fast lol! I would take him in a heartbeat. You're going to love your girl. She is like a ghetto punk rocker and the best person to be around. That's all you get to know about her for now. **

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar- Tell your brother to watch it all the time. He has no idea what he's missing. Dude you could have met Brooklyn Brawler and he could have had you meet Cena if you played your cards right lol! I'm jealous! **

**Cassymae- I'm glad you like the chapters and that you review. It means a lot. **

**OTHlover- That is a cute smiley if I do say so myself lol. Mine always look deranged. Thanks for thinking I had a great chapter. ) **

**Angel chick1589- Don't worry I always update at least twice in a week or once. Or if I have a writers block then a week and a half lol. Always fast updates. **

Chapter six: Trish and Shawn leave

Aleera woke up once again and noticed it was noon. John was already up and watching TV in the living room. Trish and Shawn were sharing the guest room and still sleeping it seemed. Aleera went in the kitchen and grabbed her self a cup of coffee. She sat next to John on the couch and crossed her legs together.

"Have a good sleep?" John asked flipping through channels.

"Yeah, it was very peaceful without having Jack come in my bed and say he had a bad dream when all he wanted was my big bed," Aleera laughed sipping her coffee.

"Your bed is pretty big and comfy,"

"King size is perfect for me," she smiled taking the controller

"So you love things big," he smiled. Aleera held in a laugh as she new he just hit on her.

"Maybe," she smiled and leaned closer to him. "Bigger is always better,"

"Oh really?" he leaned closer to her.

"Mhmm," she was inches from his lips. She made it seemed like she was going to kiss him but moved back as he went forward.

"Aleera, you are such a tease,"

"John, I've always been," they laughed as Jack came through the front door.

His backpack swung around his shoulder. He through it in his room and joined his parents on the couch sitting in the middle of them. Jack didn't know that they got back together eve though it was a bit fast to the both of them but they also knew it was right.

"Can I watch cartoons?" Jack asked.

"Sure, I was just going to jump in the shower and-" Aleera started.

"Don't play with the water, yes mom I know," Jack finished for his mom.

"What happens if you play with the water?" John asked.

"No hot water,"

"Then maybe u should play with the water,"

"If you do you will regret it," Aleera shot back.

"Is that a promise?"

"You'll see won't you?"

"Yeah I will,"

She went into her bedroom and John let out a chuckle and shook his head. Jack copied him and laughed along with him. John jumped up and Jack followed in pursuit. The two played copy cat for at least ten minutes.

Jack made him self a glass of chocolate milk when his mom came out of her room wearing white ripped pants and a black baby T. John decided to play some more copy cat and got himself some chocolate milk.

"Hi mom!" Jack greeted.

"Hi mom!" John copied.

"Why hello boys," Aleera laughed. "Don't spill any of that on the floor,"

"I won't," Jack said.

"I won't John said.

"Stop,"

"Stop,"

"Meanie,"

"Meanie,"

"I'm telling on you,"

"I'm telling on you," John continued to mock as Aleera couldn't stop laughing at the two.

"Mom, tell daddy to stop,"

"Mom, tell daddy to stop,"

"Both of you stop, or one of you will be grounded,"

Aleera looked at Jack who was shocked and kept his mouth closed. John opened his mouth to say something but closed it forgetting what he was going to say. Aleera rolled her eyes and headed outside, bringing the phone with her.

She played with the phone in her hands before she figured out who she wanted to call. Trish and Shawn came out on the porch with their bags. Aleera turned around and smiled up at them.

"Shawn and I are heading out. Vince called and said I have a meeting to do about my skit with Victoria," Trish said pulling her into a hug.

"Alright, have fun and don't kick her ass just yet," Aleera said hugging her back.

"You're coming to Madison Square Gardens in a month still right?"

"It's less then a month now and yes,"

"Well it was nice meeting you but we got to go," Shawn said.

"Nice meeting you to," she hugged him then Trish again. "I'll miss you,"

"Same here, call whenever you need to,"

"Okay bye,"

Trish traded cell numbers with each other and headed into the limo that was waiting outside for the two. Just as she was going to call her friend, John came out on the porch wearing no shirt and baggy jean shorts with his black boxers showing.

He watched as she played with her phone then cleared his throat.

"Have any plans for the day?" John asked checking her out as her shirt hugged her curves nicely.

"Nope, Jack has planned to hang out with Trevor and his cousin Katie," Aleera replied.

"Would you like to do something?"

"And what do you have planned, Cena?" she leaned over her chair and smiled at him.

"Just thinking we can go out for some lunch then over to a club to party,"

"Sounds fun but Jack isn't sleeping over at Trevor's and knowing you like I do with clubs we stay usually till three at the latest,"

"Ask Trevor's mom if he can,"

Trevor's mom has to be the one woman you rejected at your signing,"

"Who?"

"Brittney,"

"That girl, that's his mom?" he was pretty shocked.

"Yup, and she is a partying girl,"

"Oh,"

He walked down the steps of the porch and walked next door where Jack was running around with a boy and girl his age. John smiled at his son and noticed the woman. Her blonde hair was in a pony tale and her thin figure was adorned in a tight jeans and a white tank top. John smiled up at Brittney and noticed she wasn't as pretty as Aleera but was very cute.

"Your Brittney right?" John asked.

"So after fucking Aleera you come to me? Sorry I don't like sloppy seconds," Brittney snapped and turned around.

"I'm not here to have sex with you,"

"Then what?"

"Can you have my son sleep over tonight?"

"Oh yeah that's right. You're her ex boyfriend who left after you got her pregnant. Smart move dumbass,"

"Answer the question," he was getting annoyed with her bad attitude.

"Okay Mr. Bossy. Yeah it's fine. Tell Aleera I want to talk to her before she runs away with you,"

"Thanks, bye,"

John messed his son's hair up as he passed the three and headed back to Aleera's house. She was now on the phone and was talking to the people who bought the house and when they could move in. The conversation soon ended minutes later.

Aleera looked up at John and smiled at him and stood up. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and they headed inside.

"So what did she say?" Aleera asked breaking the silence.

"We can go have fun, now go get ready for the club," John pushed her into her bedroom.

"Excuse me but I have to talk to Jack before we do any of this. I can't just order him to sleep over at Trevor's he has to agree to,"

"You are a worry wart. Clam down and breathe while you get ready. Your worse then my mother,"

"Hey! She is a super nice woman," she hit him playfully.

"Only to you because you were my girlfriend other then that, well lets not get into that,"

He closed the bedroom door and heard her shuffling around the room and trying to find something to wear. Cena plopped down on the couch after throwing on his CG shirt and hat and watched some TV.

Aleera changed into a black and red pleated mini skirt, black tank top, her red lace bra stuck out a bit as it lifted her breasts up to show more cleavage, and she curled her hair so it came down in ringlets. She was happy with the way she looked and to be with John again. The last thing she pulled on was her black velvet cloak that dropped down to her black knee high boots.

When she stepped out of the room John was shocked at how gorgeous she looked.

"You look great," John said eyeing her once again.

"Thanks, and you still look the same," she giggled.

"So you always look like this when you go clubbing and out to eat?"

"Sometimes. Usually I put on some dumb Halloween costume to embarrass my friends but their not here to embarrass,"

"There's always me," he smiled.

"John, you already embarrass people,"

"Ouch!" he chuckled at her and they headed out to her black van. "A van?" he questioned.

"It's all I could afford, it was my sisters,"

"Ah,"

He jumped into the front and they headed over to the restaurant they were going to eat at.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**That's all for now. I cut it here so I didn't have to write at least seven pages with what I have planned. It's going to get juicy and some drama! **

**Sadie, Aaliyah may have not been in the chapter this time but oh boy is she going to be in the next time. She may be the one who starts the drama. Dum dun duuuunnnnn.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love how I'm getting six reviews a chapter. It makes me feel loved and happy! **


	7. Chapter 7

**JohnCenaForever16- You always have to eat when you're at least a half hour of already being on lol. Thanks for liking the chapter to. You always support me in my fics and I appreciate it a lot! Thanks for everything!! Much love! 3**

Chapter seven: clubbing

Aleera and John pulled up to the local club called Energy. It was very packed when they arrived. People didn't notice that John was famous which he was happy about. This was one of the biggest wrestling fan towns. Aleera sat down at the bar first with John and they ordered some beer.

"Are you a heavy drinker nowadays?" John asked striking up a conversation.

"Not really, ever since I had Jack I've been light on the beer," Aleera replied taking a sip of her Hennessey.

"Is it because it's one of the last things we did together?" John chuckled.

"No, it's to remind me of what happened last time," she shot back.

"Sorry," he looked at his Coolers Light and took a swig.

"I'm only kidding," Aleera pushed him playfully.

"You sounded so serious,"

"Acting John, acting,"

"Very good acting,"

"Remember I took three years of acting class in school,"

"Oh yeah, you were the best in the class,"

The song "TNT" by AC/DC came on and it was one of their favorite songs. Let's just say they were listening to it the first time they were alone together. Aleera grabbed his hand as he finished his beer and took him to the dance floor. So many people got up to sing and dance to this song it was crazy.

By the tine five songs ended the two got very tried. Too much dancing, drinking, and singing. John noticed how good she sang and loved it.

"You sing very different since the last time we saw each other," John said sitting down at a table across from her.

"That's because I took singing lessons, I wanted to join the choir in church," Aleera replied and played with a random straw.

"Oh, that's pretty neat,"

"Mhmm,"

"Your voice sounds like that one chick from Evanescence,"

"Who, Amy Lee?"

"That's the chick!"

"Awe thanks," she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Do I get one for every comment?" he smirked.

"Maybe,"

"Well then, you look hot," Aleera laughed and jumped from her seat going to sit on John's lap. She pulled him into a soft kiss but he deepened it as yet again another song changed.

They started making out heavily as you could hear two women and a man yelling. John turned his head and a rather large circle was around the three. Aleera hopped off his lap and headed over to the large crowd, Cena following close behind.

It turned out to be Aaliyah was yelling at some blonde preppy chick for dancing all over her boyfriend who had the same chocolate skin, handsome, and very strong. Probably close to the body of Randy Orton's but not as much.

"Aaliyah I can dance with who ever the fuck I want to," the man said.

"No you can't! You're dating me! Not some fucking slut!" Aaliyah yelled back.

"I'm not a slut, you whore," the blonde shot back.

"So fucking every guy here doesn't make you a whore but a prostitute, okay I get it,"

"You bitch!" she slapped Aaliyah across the face and smiled like she just won the war.

"You're going to regret that,"

Aaliyah lunged at the blonde and punched her right in the jaw, knocking her over. She sat on top of her and just started punching her with everything she had. John picked her up by the waist as Aleera stood in front of her. Aaliyah struggled with all her might to get out of his grip but it wouldn't word. Her boyfriend helped the blonde up and kissed her on the forehead.

"You back stabbing little bitch," Aaliyah yelled one last time.

"Calm down, your lucky the manager doesn't kick you out," Aleera said before the man could.

"If you touch her again, I'll come over there and kick your ass," the man said.

"Do it and see what happens," John shot back and glared right into his brown eyes. He glared and walked away.

"What do you think you were doing?" Aleera asked as they sat in a booth.

"I'm so sorry, you just seen the worst part of me. If you don't hire me for the job I understand," Aaliyah said.

"No, your still getting hired no doubt about that but why start a fight? You did kick some major ass but you could have just broken up with the guy, get him embarrassed and leave it at that,"

"Where I'm from that's not how we do it. Ask your little black wanna be boyfriend. He knows all about that,"

"Hey!" John said.

The girls laughed and she told them the whole story from the start to where they brought them selves into the fight. Every so often the blonde would smile and blow a kiss at Aaliyah which only made matters worse.

After about an hour of hanging out she went over the edge. The blonde's name turned out to be Paige and she has been sleeping around with the ex boyfriend named Brandon.

"So you think you won just because you got him?" Aaliyah asked walking over to Paige with John and Aleera following close behind,"

"Yeah, because he rather have this then that," Paige shot back.

"Go ahead and have him. But when you find out you get Aids don't think it was me who gave it to him but he's always had it. That's why I wouldn't fuck his nasty ass,"

"Can you sense jealousy, I can,"

"I don't know your or that little man whore your with but let me put it this way," Aleera started. "You start to mess with my girl then all hell will break loose because this bitch doesn't take shit from fucking white trash, slutty little preppy bitches like you. So watch your back," John was shocked at what his girlfriend just said. She was never ever this angry with anybody or said anything like that!

"Oh snap, bitch got it bad," Aaliyah said smiling.

Paige turned around and flicked her hair behind her back making it seem like she didn't just say that. The three decided to walk around town before heading back home. There was still some steam one of them had to let off before going back home.

"Damn baby, where the hell did that come from?" John asked putting his arm around her waist, under her cloak.

"I don't know, she just pissed me off really bad," Aleera replied.

"Thanks for that though. You were amazing," Aaliyah thanked.

"No problem, now that you will be watching my son I'll always have your back if anything happens,"

"I think I'm sensing a little black in you," she laughed.

"Getting it from you and John,"

"Oh it just hit me. Your John Cena," she looked at John who smiled down at her as he was the tallest out of the three.

"And you're the one who's going to be my son's teacher until he's 18. Wow, Aleera couldn't pick any one better," John said.

"Awe you're so sweet,"

"I know,"

They walked around town for about an hour when they decided it was time to go home. Aleera ended up falling asleep as John drove home. He picked her up and dropped her off into her bed before slipping off his shirt and shorts and jumping into bed next to her.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry this chapter is really short. I just didn't have that much motivation to write it since I only got one review from the ever famous Sadie!! Also I had tons of late work from school to do, my mom wouldn't let me use the computer, and the weird thing is that nothing came to mind! That never happens to me!**

**Sadie, so how do you like your kick ass girl? I freaking love her. One of the best characters I made up lol. **

**Please review. It really does mean a lot to me that you do as you can see. **


	8. Chapter 8

**JohnCenaForever16- I can't remember what the review was that you sent me since it didn't really make it on fan fiction lol. But I know I loved it and love you so that's all that matters am I right? **

**Johncenasgurl- Thanks for liking my story and the characters. Basically all the characters are based off of me and my friends so I kind of made it reality characters in a dream world lol. Thanks so much for reviewing! **

Chapter eight: fight!

Aleera woke up and noticed she was wearing only her black booty shorts, and black lace bra. John was snoring right next to her and she figured he took off her clothes so she would be comfy since she was knocked out last night. Plus she was a very, very deep sleeper.

Jack came in the house with Trevor right behind him and his mom right behind him. The boys ran into his room and started playing with their dinosaurs. Aleera hugged her best friend after slipping on pink sweat pants and a white tank top. They sat down on the couch and started to talk.

"So you're actually leaving," Brittney said crossing her legs along with Aleera as they sat facing each other on the couch.

"Yeah, I can't believe it," Aleera replied smiling.

"Aren't you sad that you're leaving your best friend behind?"

"I'm not leaving you behind. Once I get settled in with John and have Jack get used to this whole thing then I'm planning on you and Trevor to come and visit us for at least a week,"

"Good, or I would hunt you down myself and then kick your butt," they let out a good laugh as Jack and Trevor came out.

"Mom, I'm hungry!" Jack whined.

"Same here!" Trevor whined as well.

"You are so sweet," Aleera said as Jack hopped on her lap.

"I know," Brittney said smiling.

"Why didn't you feed them?"

"Thought you would want to,"

"Uh, fine,"

Aleera headed into the kitchen with Jack on her hip. She started making some grilled cheese for them as John woke up. He walked into the kitchen smelling the food as the boys started eating. Aleera was now making one for herself and Brittney. Cena placed a kiss on her cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Good morning," John said.

"Would you like some too?" Aleera guessed.

"If you wouldn't mind,"

"Nope, I already have to make two more why not four,"

"Thanks babe," he kissed her on the lips and sat down next to Jack as they both stared at him now. "What's up little man?" John asked his son.

"Nothing," Jack replied and took a huge bite of his grilled cheese.

"How would you like to hang out today?" he smiled as his son took a sip of his milk and Trevor just chow down on his food not caring about anything at the moment.

"What could we do?" Brittney walked into the kitchen and glared at John before grabbing her food Aleera handed to her and sat down across from Cena.

"Movie, take ya out to eat, and probably go to chuck e cheese," once he mentioned chuck e cheese Jack sprang up from his chair and did a little dance.

That was his most favorite place to go. He always had tons of fun there with Trevor as their moms ate pizza and watched. Aleera laughed at her son as she started John's breakfast next.

"Mom, can I please go?" Jack begged giving her puppy eyes.

"It doesn't matter to me he is your father and what he wants to do with you is fine with me," Aleera started. "Unless it is too dangerous,"

"So he can't go to the shooting rang with me?" John asked.

"No, I don't want him there at all,"

"Fine," he whispered something in Jack's ear which made him laugh. "Once your done eating go get ready. I want to leave as soon as we can,"

"Okay!" Jack said and quickly shoved the rest of his food in his mouth and ran into his bedroom with Trevor.

Brittney kept glaring at John even if he wasn't looking at her. Just because he refused to sleep with her doesn't mean she had to hate him for the rest of their lives. But then again she was pretty jealous that Aleera had his son and they used to date when they were younger.

"Why do you keep glaring at me?" John asked as he started eating. Aleera sat next to him and took half of his grilled cheese.

"Because I can, got a problem with that?" Brittney shot back with attitude in her voice.

"Brit, be nice," Aleera said.

"No, he's an ass. I don't even know why you took him back,"

"You know exactly why I did,"

"Just because you had his child doesn't mean you can be with him!" she took a breath. "There are so many single mothers out there and when there men want to come back, they kick them to the curb!"

"I love him Brittney! Is it really hard to see that!? Yes I had his son, and yes I took him back rather fast but that is because of how much I love him. What he did in the past was in the past, it doesn't bother me as much as it used to!" Aleera blocked the tears from escaping her eyes and ran into her bedroom.

John shook his head and went after her. Brittney was still fuming but now felt guilty. Her jealousy was taking over and ruining her friendship with Aleera. A faint knock was heard and John entered the empty room with only a king size bed in it.

"Go away," Aleera said pulling the baby blue silk comforter over her head. He sat down on the edge near her and she could feel the bed sink down from the weight. "John please,"

"No, don't worry about what Brittney said. She is probably jealous that you have me and not her," John replied and cuddled up close to her so her back touched his chest.

"Don't you have to go take Jack somewhere?"

"When he's ready and he's about to go take a bath, I can here Brittney helping him with the tub. And knowing Jack he takes at least a half hour bath,"

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Aleera turned around and faced him.

"Maybe," he climbed on top of her and pulled her pants and booty shorts off.

"John, not now," Aleera breathed as he spread her legs open.

"It will be fast, I promise,"

Cena got up from the bed and locked the bedroom door. Aleera smiled as he took off his pants and joined her in bed once again. Just like he said he went hard and fast as he pulled her closer. She let out a moan as she climaxed in only 20 minutes. He laid next to her as they both were out of breath.

"Told you it would be fast," John said holding her close.

"Yeah, you did," Aleera replied.

"How many more minutes now till I have to leave?"

"Like an hour,"

"Alright, I need to take a shower now," he kissed her on the lips and went into the master bedroom right next to her bedroom.

"Wait, I need one to. I'm coming in,"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, the shower can fit at least five people,"

"True,"

Aleera walked into the bathroom and closed the bathroom door just as Brittney was coming in to tell them Jack was just finishing up with his bath.

About another 20 minutes passed and John was ready to go. Jack and Trevor were playing with their cars once the two came out into the living room.

"Ready to go, buddy?" John asked pulling on his white pumps.

"Yeah!" Jack shot up and ran over to his dad. "Can we eat first?"

"Sure, I'm hungry myself after exercising," he winked at Aleera as she blushed.

"Just leave already," Aleera said and bent down to her son's level. "Be good," she pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry mom," he kissed her on the lips and gave her one last hug.

"I always worry,"

"See you in a few hours," John said and kissed her.

"Have fun and be home before dinner,"

"Bye," they all said in unison.

Trevor hugged his best friend goodbye and the two drove away. Brittney watched as her friend closed the door and sit on the couch opening up one of her favorite books Vampire Kisses. 

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXO**

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update. That seems to happen a lot doesn't it? **

**Sadie, sorry you weren't in this chapter but the next chapter is Madison Square Garden and you meet your crush! YAY! . **

**Please review it means a lot to me. **


	9. Chapter 9

**JohnCenaForever16- Ahhh dinner again. It always cuts into your time on the computer lol. But I'm glad you like my story. **

**MissPhilippinesSupetstar- Yay your back! Didn't see a review from you from like one or two chapters but oh well. Glad you think the story is cute lol. Just so happy your back lol. Alright I'm done.**

**Aphotshot- Thanks for liking the story. I'm sure to continue lol. **

Chapter nine: Madison Square Garden

It was already a month pass and the family was in Madison Square Garden. John and Shawn have planned to defend their Tag Team Titles against Rated RKO that night as Trish was going to wrestle Melina for the gold. Jeff was also going to try and win back his title from Umaga.

John was watching the monitor as Carlito and Ric duked it out in the ring. Jack was playing with his toy car that his mom brought with as she read her WWE magazine with John on the cover.

"Calm down John, they aren't a threat," Aleera said placing the magazine down.

"I know, it's Shawn. He has got me confused," John said sitting next to her, moving her legs so he could sit.

"He won't turn his back on you. Trish talked to him."

"But if it's in the story line he has to,'

"Stop thinking and just do something. If you have a problem with it talk to him yourself. Wrestlemania is only 27 days away. That's enough time to sort this all out,"

"Fine, but if we start fighting I'm blaming you,"

"Whatever," she turned to Jack whose stomach just growled. "Come on son; let's go get some food,"

"Okay!" Jack sprang into action and headed to the door.

"You want anything?"

"Naw, I'm good," Cena replied.

She pecked him on the lips before grabbing Jack's hand and leaving. They headed down to catering where only a few Divas and Superstars were hanging out. One of the Divas who seem to take notice to her walked over to Aleera and smiled. She noticed Aleera wore a striped red and dark blue dress, similar to the one Ashley wore when she did a fundraiser thing.

"Are you a new Diva here?" the woman asked.

"No," Aleera said and turned towards the woman and realized it was Melina.

"Then what are you doing back stage?"

"Mom that's Melina!" Jack said pointing out the obvious.

"Is it now?" Aleera asked smiling.

"Yay,"

"Cute, you have a son. Why don't you head back to your seat in the crowd before I call security,"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and mind your own business," Aleera shot back.

"Excuse me,"

"You heard me," the whole time this was being caught on tape without the two noticing. Jack was the only one who did and started making funny faces at it making the crowd laugh.

"Don't talk to me like that,"

"If you don't want to be talked like that then why talk to me?"

Before she could reply John headed over to the women and he already saw what was happening on his monitor. Jack turned to his dad and smiled. Melina and Aleera turned to face him as well.

"Dad! Melina is gunna get her butt kicked," Jack said as John picked him up.

"Is that so?" John asked laughing.

"Yay, mom is kicking her butt in talking,"

"Should have known you belonged to some street thug," Melina spat.

"Call him a street thug one more time and see what happens,"

"Fine," she cleared her throat. "He is a street thug," she smiled as the anger formed inside the ebony woman next to her. Aleera couldn't control it and she punched Melina right in the nose as hard as she could, making her nose bleed.

"Aleera!" John said surprised.

"I'm sorry I couldn't control it," Aleera replied.

"Okay walk away,"

They walked away as Nitro came to her aid. Trish and Shawn came running up to them shocked at what Aleera did. Even though the blonde was laughing about it and thought she would make a great Diva but it couldn't happen because of her son. He needed at least one person to love and care for him.

"That was amazing!" Trish said and hugged her friend. "Brilliant,"

"If she didn't call him a street thug then I wouldn't have punched her," Aleera replied.

"You got a wicked punch," Shawn pointed out. "Did you see all the blood?"

"No, we had to go before Vince made an appearance," John said opening his locker room door and then closing it when everyone was inside. Jack jumped down from his dad and went back to his cars.

"He is such a dick," Aleera said. "Can't he just get a general manager and leave?"

"No, he wants to be it," Trish replied.

"It's stupid, no one likes him,"

"True,"

Just as she spoke there was a knock at the door. Shawn answered the door and Vince McMahon walked in with Melina who decided to stay outside the locker room with the door open as Nitro was by her aide. Aleera stood up with John at her side glaring at the couple in the door way. Trish and Shawn brought Jack into the bathroom where he couldn't hear his mom or dad swear if they were going to.

"It comes to my attention that you bruised Melina's nose," Vince started. "You're not a Diva, so therefore I have the right to get the security guards and arrest you,"

"Go get them then. She shouldn't have called John a street thug!" Aleera said the anger coming back to her.

"Just wait," he put his hand up so she wouldn't talk. "You are very unpredictable and the WWE could use someone like you in the business,"

"There is no way in a cold day in hell I would become a Diva. I'm only here for my family,"

"Vince, just say what you have to say and leave," John butted in.

"This does not concern you," Vince shot back.

"It does if it has to do with my girlfriend!"

"Don't talk to me like that Cena! I could strip you of that title right now and give it to Nitro," Nitro smiled and now stared at the title on the couches arm rest.

"Leave him alone. I will not become a Diva and do whatever you want to me but what I did is done," Aleera said staring at Vince. Her hazel eyes flashing with anger.

Trish came out of the bathroom with Jack thinking it was all over because it was silent and noticed Melina staring at her and holding her Women's Championship. Vince caught the blondes brown eyes and smiled knowing what he was going to do.

"Since your friends with Trish and she has a match with Melina next let's change the match," Vince said smiling.

"What kind of match?" Trish asked.

"No disqualifications match. Only Nitro and one Diva can occupy her to the ring while you go out there by yourself," he smiled along with Melina and Nitro.

"Thank you so much Vince!" Melina said and walked away with Nitro in excitement.

"You can't do that!" Aleera yelled.

"If you become a Diva in the next ten minutes I'll change my mind,"

McMahon smiled and left the locker room. Jack's eyes went wide and couldn't believe his mom declined his offer. He glared at his mom as she sat back down. Aleera caught his glare and looked confused.

"Jack what's wrong?" Aleera asked.

"Go for the job!" Jack yelled.

"What?"

"Mom, this doesn't happen to anybody. Go get the job!"

"Honey, the only reason why I am here is so we can try this whole family thing out,"

"I'll be mad at you if you don't,"

"Oh really?" she thought he was kidding and smiled.

"Let me live with Trevor,"

"No,"

"Yes,"

"John, help me out," she looked at him with pleading eyes.

"He seems to have his mind made up," John chuckled.

"Mom, I want you to be a Diva,"

"Are you sure, because I'll only do it for you,"

"Yes!"

Trish smiled and loved how Jack could easily make his mom do things. Aleera kissed John on the lips before picking her son up and support him on her hip. She grabbed Trish's hand and walked out the door and to Vince's office.

Coach opened the door and McMahon was at his desk with the contract. He smiled when she came in. Trish waited outside for her. Jack smiled eagerly as Aleera was handed a pen and the contract.

"Are you sure you want me to be a Diva? I'm only doing this for you," Aleera said looking at Jack who was sitting on her lap.

"Yes!" Jack said and put her hand on the contract.

"He's an eager little one now isn't he?" Coach asked watching and laughing.

"Wrestling is like his life,"

"Then that's why he wants you to be a Diva am I right?"

"Mhmm, once he started watching it around age 2, he asked me to become like the women on TV,"

"Cute,"

"Not really,"

"Sign it!" Jack yelled.

"Okay, okay,"

Aleera quickly skimmed through the contract and signed it. Vince grabbed it and smiled with satisfaction.

"You can join Trish to her match whenever I say you can," Vince said.

"What!?" Aleera asked. "Knowing you it won't be until Trish loses,"

"Go on now; I have to make this official,"

"Whatever,"

She left the office pissed off. Trish gave her a thumbs up and she returned them but still did not feel like talking. When they entered the room Trish was the one who spilt the news.

"Aleera, that's great, now we can wrestle together," John said and pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, it's so great," Aleera said.

"Is everything alright?"

"No, Vince will only let me go out to help Trish when he wants me to. I fucking hate him!" Jack looked at her. "I said freaking,"

"But do you like being a Diva?"

"Sure, I'm only doing it for Jack,"

"You don't seem alright,"

"I just hate Vince,"

"Who doesn't,"

He watched as she headed into the bathroom to change. Jack was bugging his dad if he could come out to his match but he thought it would be too dangerous but then had a very good idea about it.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXO**

**Here is the next chapter for ya. Hope you like it. I thought, before I do a new story I should update this and I ended it with kinda of a cliff hanger but not really so yeah. **

**Sadie, your girl is coming into the picture in the next chapter. There will be a little surprise for her but can't tell ya!**

**Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**JohnCenaForever16- Ahhh dinner again. It always cuts into your time on the computer lol. But I'm glad you like my story. **

**MissPhilippinesSupetstar- Yay your back! Didn't see a review from you from like one or two chapters but oh well. Glad you think the story is cute lol. Just so happy your back lol. Alright I'm done.**

**Aphotshot- Thanks for liking the story. I'm sure to continue lol. **

Chapter ten: mini Cena

Trish hugged Jessica and headed out to the curtain and made her entrance. Melina went right past her and made her entrance. The crowd did not cheer for her like Trish but booed instead.

The match wore on for at least ten minutes. Trish was winning which surprised her. Victoria didn't even help Melina yet nor Nitro. Once the blonde hit the Stratusfaction Victoria ran in the ring and started beating up on Trish.

"You can go out now," Coach said.

"Thank you so much," Aleera said and ran out to the ring.

She ran down into the ring and Victoria let go of Trish and did not do the Widows Peak. Aleera kicked Victoria in the stomach and lifted her up and did the FU. Everyone had no idea who she was and Aleera pulled Trish on Melina and won.

"Here is your winner and the new WWE Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian said and smiled as Aleera smiled at her. She handed her the title and Trish held on to Aleera for help.

"Thank you so much," she thanked.

"No problem now hold that title high!" Aleera laughed. The blonde did so and the crowd cheered. "Congrats Champ,"

"Thanks to you. Coach let you out there didn't he?"

"Yeah, he's such a sweetheart,"

"Why thank you Aleera," Coach said coming up from behind.

"You're welcome,"

The two headed to John's locker room after catching up with Shawn and having him say congrats to his girlfriend. John pulled his best friend in a hug and looked at the title glad that it was back in her hands.

"Trish you rock!" Jack said smiling.

"Well your mom helped me out with Victoria," Trish said bending down to him.

"I hate her,"

"So do I little buddy. Wanna wear the title,"

"EW no, I'm not a girl," he made a disgusted look that made everyone laugh.

"That's right your mommy's little man," Aleera said smiling. "John you better get ready your match starts soon,"

"Oh right, come on Jack time to get ready," John said and grabbed his son's little hand.

"Yay!" Jack cheered.

"Why does he need to get ready?" Aleera asked.

"You'll see, you should change to. You're coming out to the ring with me. I'm going to announce you to everyone,"

"Fine,"

Once again Aleera headed into the bathroom and this time Trish gave her some of her clothes to wear since she wasn't quite used to the whole Diva look. She changed into jeans with holes and it had some bleach for the effect on it, also a white tube top with the word Sexy in black, she put on black high heels, and her hair left down.

John cheered as she came out and she noticed her son wearing the exact same thing as him. Jack had a CG jersey on, CG shorts, matching pumps and hat, and to top it all off he had his own WWE Championship kid size replica belt. Aleera couldn't believe what John had in store for the WWE tonight.

"I knew you would pick that outfit," Trish said in approval.

"Well the other one you had in there was not for me. I mean do you really have to wear that shit?" Aleera replied.

"Yeah, Vince wants the Divas to look sexy so we have to,"

"Lame,"

"But it's still hot," Shawn interjected.

"Don't care,"

"Come on Aleera you will get used to it,"

"I know,"

"So stop being a baby about it,"

"I will,"

Cena laughed at the two and grabbed his girlfriends hand and his sons. They headed out to the curtain. When John's music hit Jack went out first and held up his title high coping his dad like he did. The crowd went wild and once Jack had trouble getting into the ring, John and Aleera came out hand in hand. Aleera went to help Jack in the ring and they made their entrance with John then went to sit with J.R. and King.

**XOXOXOXOOXXOOXXOOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXO**

Aaliyah was cursing under her breath for being really late to Raw. First she got lost on the way then couldn't find a parking spot and then had to convince security she was here with John and the new Diva Aleera. They let her pass since she did have proof she was supposed to be there.

Right now she could tell John was having his Tag Team match and Aleera and Jack commenting it with J.R. and King. She turned a corner and bumped into someone she didn't see. He helped her up and she stood in front of him, her eyes as large as dinner plates.

"Are you okay?" the man asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I should have looked where I was going," Aaliyah replied.

"Looking down didn't seem to help," he chuckled.

"Nope never does,"

"Are you a new Diva here?"

"Um no, I'm actually a teacher for John's son Jack,"

"I didn't know he had a son. Oh well, what's your name by the way?"

"Aaliyah,"

"Randy Orton," he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you but I better go find John's locker room,"

"Let me help you,"

She smiled and walked next to him glad he wasn't an ass like he is on TV. Then something hit her. He was supposed to be wrestling John and Shawn to try and get back the titles. But he was right there standing next to her.

"Just one quick question," Aaliyah said.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Aren't you supposed to be wrestling John and Shawn for the titles?"

"Edge left the arena without telling me why so there just wrestling some other tag team. I guess what ever reason he had to leave it was important,"

"Oh, John must be disappointed then,"

"Probably because now he cant get his ass kicked,"

"He could easily beat you. Look who has the titles,"

Aaliyah stopped walking and looked right in the Legend Killer's eyes. He was shocked but seemed to like her. She had some sort of spunk he liked.

"You're so very welcome," Randy said pointing to the door labeled John Cena.

"Thank you," Aaliyah shot back.

"Till next time I see you, then we can finish that conversation,"

"Whatever," he winked before leaving and turned back once to watch her go in the room. She could feel his eyes on her and looked in his direction. "Men," and with that she closed the door.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXXOOXO**

Carlito and Ric Flair left the ring as they just lost. Shawn headed to the back as Aleera and David climbed in the ring with a microphone. The crowd cheered on John as he help up both of his titles.

"Now everyone I know this is a late notice but please meet the lovely new Diva who kicked Victoria's ass and my girlfriend, Aleera!" John said and the crowd cheered as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. "And our son, Jack!" the crowd screamed even louder as Jack was being help by his father on the top rope and he mimicked what John usually does.

"And to Victoria if you ever try to touch Trish again I swear to god I will kick your ass," Aleera said. In just a few seconds Victoria's music hit and she stood at the top of the ramp.

"You think you can kick my ass? I'm sorry hunny but you can't. In about five seconds I could put the Widows Peak on you," Victoria said as the crowd booed.

"Oh baby you wish. Next week it will be me and you!"

"You're on!"

Raw went off air and the family headed back to the locker room. Trish and Aaliyah were talking as they came in. Aleera pulled Aaliyah in a hug and couldn't believe she made it.

"I thought you weren't going to come," Aleera said.

"Well I got lost and then Randy Orton helped me find your locker room," she replied.

"Ew Randy," they let out a laugh. "I'm glad you came even though now were leaving,"

"Oh it's fine," Jack jumped in her lap.

"Hi!" he greeted.

"Why hello Jack,"

"Let's play cars when we get to the hotel,"

"Okay,"

The four headed out to the garage and Aleera decided to tag along with Aaliyah as Jack stayed with his dad.

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO**

**Here's the next chapter! All those reviews made me want to update fast. Yay!! Okay the next chapter won't be Raw so yeah. **

**Sadie, how do you like her soooo far? Ha Ha that's funny every time a character that is like you is in the story I always ask how you like her lol. Good times, good times. **

**Please review. All the other ones made me so happy and a fast update. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh I apologize for not replying to your reviews last chapter and had it repeat it self. I'm making it up right now so please forgive me. **

**JohnCenaForever16- I'm so happy for you that you're going to collage. Good job. YAY no more time limits on computer lol. **

**MissPhilippinesSupetstar- Who wouldn't have fun? You got John there and plus a hotel. Always fun lol. **

**Sportygurl2006- So much stuff is happening in my life right now so I'm sorry for not updating as much as I should. I really appreciate you reviewing and liking my story.**

**Ashley Geiger- Thanks for the review and who was okay??**

**Mrs.Margera092879- Did you like Cena's idea? Hope you did. I thought it was really cute lol. Thanks for loving my story. **

Chapter eleven: training!

The next morning Aleera woke up and groaned as it was only nine in the morning. Everyone else was still sleeping. Aaliyah seemed to be out of bed. She was in the shower and you could hear her singing. Her singing was beautiful, it sounded like Christina Adularia's mixed with Mariah Carey. As she shifted on the bed an arm pulled her back down.

"You should go back to sleep," John mumbled in his pillow.

"I can't go back to sleep, you just sleep," Aleera said smiling at him.

"No, if you're up I'm up,"

"Fine if Jack wakes up your taking him,"

"Goodnight," he took his arm away.

"That's what I thought," she placed a kiss on his lips.

Right as she was going to get something to eat Jack woke up. He watched for awhile as his mom started eating a piece of cheese and making chocolate milk. Jack walked into the kitchen and put his cup on the counter basically asking his mom for some.

"Chocolate milk for two then," Aleera laughed placing him on the counter top.

"Yeah!" Jack laughed with his mom. "What to do today?"

"Well mommy has to train with daddy and you have your first school lesson with Aaliyah,"

"She's pretty,"

"I know, but you have school for the first time today,"

"I don't like school,"

"But you never went yet,"

"So, it's stupid,"

"Did you dad tell you that?" she placed her hands on her hips after making him some chocolate milk.

"Yes," there was a short pause.

"Thought so but you have to so be good,"

"Fine,"

He followed her around the hotel room when she decided to listen to some music softly. She played some Mindless Self Indulgence as John stirred in his light sleep and Aaliyah came out of the bathroom wearing a black tank top with blue overalls over it.

"Hey Aleera," Aaliyah greeted.

"Oh before I forget, Jack's home schooling starts today so try to finish before we leave for the plan at six," Aleera reminded her.

"That I can do,"

"Good, I have to go train with John, Trish, and Shawn for a bit so you get the hotel to yourself with him,"

"Alright and you did kick ass when you made your first appearance on Raw, it was awesome,"

"Thanks, but I would love to talk more but John needs to wake his ass up,"

"Okay, I'll tell Trish and Shawn they can come over,"

"You're a lifesaver,"

Aleera headed over to the bed and sat on John's stomach. He made a face and still didn't wake up. She scooted down more so she sat on his lap and started rubbing his stomach. John peeked open an eye and smiled. He quickly changed positions so he was on top.

"Nice to see you up," Aleera said laughing.

"I like how you try to wake me up," John said smiling.

"Oh really,"

"Yes really,"

"Well get up. Trish and Shawn are coming over. You three are going to train me!"

"This early?"

"It isn't that early now come on,"

"Fine, but you're going to get one hell of a train today then,"

"Bring it on,"

John hopped out of bed and pulled on some black sweatpants. Trish and Shawn came over just as Aleera finished slipping on some light blue sweat pants and baby pink tank top. They all headed over to the gym which they rented out for themselves and had a ring put into it just for the day.

The first ten minutes they stretched, got towels, and water bottles for the long day that was ahead of them of just training.

"Okay we have to get you be able to beat Victoria in less then a week," Trish stated as everyone climbed into the ring.

"Let's show you the basic moves first," Shawn suggested.

"Or we can show her all our finishers before,"

"No, basics would be better,"

"I can do yours and John's finisher, it isn't that hard," Aleera laughed making the couple stop fighting.

"Let's get the basics down then the major shit," John said.

"Alright," Trish agreed with everyone else.

For about two hours Aleera mastered down the basic moves. She was a very fast learner and she made it seem they were going to stop earlier then expected but then again there was still much more to get done.

"So now we can show her submission moves and top ropes," Trish said.

"I think there is someone she needs to meet for those high flying risk moves," John said and smiled.

"Are you really going to have him come in here?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah, he's pretty cool,"

"I know he is but sometimes he gets annoying with his music and shit,"

"Calm down Shawn, he's the perfect one for it," Trish said and kissed him on the lips for persuasion.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Aleera demanded.

"You'll see," John replied and called someone.

In a matter of minutes another superstar came into the gym. Aleera recognizes him immediately and was shocked that he agreed to help. Jeff Hardy did a quick handshake with John before they started a quick conversation.

"I can help you when it comes to extreme moves," Jeff said staring at Aleera.

"Yes you are," Aleera replied and smiled up at him. "So are we going to do anything that will make me injure myself?"

"Maybe, only if you want to," he winked and laughed.

"Naw, just the best moves so she can kick Victoria's ass," John said.

"That I can do,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Aaliyah sat Jack on the couch with a little table in front of him with a piece of paper on it. She looked through a pile of papers and found what she needed. Jack heard footsteps coming towards the door and quickly rushed to it opening it before the person could knock.

"Is Aaliyah here?" the man asked.

"Maybe," Jack said.

"Can you get her?"

"Maybe,"

"Aaliyah!" the man called. She rushed to the door and was surprised at who came to see her. Jack stood staring at him and looked between the two.

"Randy, what are you doing here?" Aaliyah asked.

"Came to finish our conversation from last night,"

"I meant when I said we would finish it another time on Raw, right now I have a lesson to give to some little boy," she looked down at him as he glared at her for making him learn.

Randy watched the two as they made quick faces at each other and chuckled making Aaliyah realize he was still there and smiled innocently at him as Jack ran back into the living room.

"Then how about on Raw tonight you join me at ringside as I beat the living hell out of Jeff Hardy for his title," Randy suggested.

"Nope, I don't want the public to really know me," Aaliyah said playing hard to get.

"How about after Raw I take you out to eat?"

"Can't, John, Aleera, Trish, Shawn, and I celebrate after Raw at a local club.

"Okay," he was getting frustrated with her. "After tomorrow I take you out to lunch,"

"But what about my lesson with Jack?"

"After that then,"

"Alright, after my lesson I'll call you and we can have lunch or dinner, depends on the time,"

"Great see you then,"

"Yeah, whatever,"

Aaliyah watched as he walked away, looking at his ass as he entered the elevator. Jack came up to her side and poked her in the side before running back into the living room. He laughed as she came near him with her hands on her hips. Her papers laid on the coffee table in front of the two.

"Now we can get back to your lesson," Aaliyah started. "It's time for you to learn your ABC's,"

"Boo!" Jack said.

"It's going to be fun. Trust me,"

"I hate the ACB's,"

"No, it's ABC's,"

"Same thing!"

"Let's not argue okay? I promised your mother that I would get at least a few hours of teaching with you done,"

"Fine,"

After about three hours of him learning part of the alphabet and learning the song to it, everyone came upstairs all sweaty. It was around three when they finished. Jack was about to hug his mom and noticed her sweat and backed away a little. Aleera let out a laugh as he looked disgusted at them.

"Is mommy to gross for you to hug?" Aleera asked her son.

"Yeah," Jack said and went to sit back on the couch.

"How was his first lesson?" she asked Aaliyah next.

"Good, I think he loves the alphabet song," Aaliyah said grabbing a Dr. Pepper. "Oh Randy stopped by,"

"Oh god, what did he want?"

"Wanted to know if I would go on a date with him," Aleera let out a laugh but held it in as she was serious.

"Did you agree?"

"Yes, in like two days I'm going,"

"Have fun with him,"

"Oh I will,"

This time Trish busted out laughing as she winked. Aleera jumped in the shower and everyone did so as well as they each finished. John took up most of the hot water so Shawn and Trish headed back to there room to get there showers and everything.

**XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Okay I don't really like this chapter but I had to update since I haven't in like forever. So please bear with me as I struggle to update. So much stuff is happening in my life again so there will be some struggling. **

**Sadie, I love Aaliyah when she's around Randy. It's so funny. Hope you like her attitude and stuff. You should see what happens on the date. I got it already planned out. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. I love when I get lots of reviews because it helps me update faster and everything. Love you all! **


	12. Chapter 12

**JohnCenaForever16- Yes they are pretty funny together aren't they? Just wait till the date in the next chapter. It's going to be so funny. Trust me on that. **

**Drummer512- Glad you loved the chapter. I will most certainly keep writing lol. **

Chapter twelve: very first match

Jack was being held by his mom as they walked around the arena trying to find Trish. She had a special surprise to show Aleera. She finally found her by catering and a certain Diva was with her. Trish smiled and hugged her friend and Jack.

"Aleera I would like you to meet one of my best friends Ashley!" Trish introduced and they shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you. Trish told me a bit about you," Aleera said.

"Same, she was telling me how adorable Jack was and he is really cute. Also she told me how you and John met like five years ago," Ashley replied.

"Trish does like to tell people that story," she laughed. "Are you here to do a quick thing with Melina?"

"Naw, since Trish won the title the storyline between me and her is over,"

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jack complained.

"In a bit, go ask your dad or Aaliyah to get you something to eat. I have a bit of training left to do," Aleera said.

"But daddy is talking to some Diva,"

"What?"

He pointed to John who was talking to Maria and she seemed to be flirting with him. Everyone knew what Maria did when she flirted with guys and they also knew that the only Superstar she liked is John.

Aleera walked over to the two with Jack at her side. John smiled innocently at her as Maria shrunk under Aleera's piercing stare.

"Hey John, what are you doing?" Aleera asked and you could tell she was a bit pissed and jealous,"

"Nothing, just talking to a friend," John answered knowing what was up.

"Mhmm, and if you don't mind I would like to speak to you about Jack,"

"Who's Jack?" Maria asked.

"Our son," Aleera shot back.

"John didn't tell me he had a son. Hmph I guess it is true, you do learn new things everyday!" she smiled proud of herself.

"Yeah, no one cares. Come on John."

"Alright," John said.

She pulled him all the way into his locker room. Jack followed closely behind thinking that his parents were about to get into a fight. Trish walked passed him and he clung to her pant as she passed. The blonde smiled and let him come with her sensing the very bad vibe coming from the couple.

John sat on the couch as Aleera sat on the chair across from him, her legs crossed and foot wiggled in annoyance.

"So what's up?" John asked breaking the silence.

"Maria is up. Why do you hang out with that ditz? Couldn't you tell she was trying to get a date with you?" Aleera shot back.

"Is someone a little jealous," he smiled.

"Yes, because I don't like seeing the man I love with some whore like Maria,"

"Candice Michelle is a whore not Maria,"

"Whatever but why didn't you tell her you had a son? Did that not seem to cross your mind?"

"All we were talking about was my match at Wrestlemania. She was wondering who I was going to fight. Jack didn't seem important in that conversation,"

Cena watched as she stood up and paced around the room. So many thoughts swarmed through her head at once. Aleera sat cross legged on the floor and put her head in her hands. John got up and knelt down beside her and grabbed her hands and lifted up her face.

"You know I love you and would never cheat on you. Just you need to trust me around these divas," John said.

"I know, but they seemed so much more innocent on TV from what I saw then in person," Aleera replied.

"True, but can you trust me?"

"Yes I can, it may be a little hard for me but I can handle it. Unless you're around Trish I got nothing to worry about," he chuckled.

"Aleera, you are the only woman that will ever be in my life,"

"That's good to hear,"

He pulled her into a kiss and it turned passionate. John pulled her closer and then held her in his arms as there was a soft knock. Trish, Shawn, and Jack entered the room. Aleera felt stupid as it just hit her that she forgot all about her son. Good thing he stuck with Trish or she would have locked him out of the locker room.

"Someone said two people got in a fight," Trish said eyeing the two on the floor.

"Only a little one," John shrugged.

"Ah well hope it doesn't ruin our match tonight. We got to wrestle Rated RKO," Shawn advised.

"Not them pussy's again,"

"I know, I asked Vince to change it but he won't,"

"No need to worry. Aaliyah is here!" Aaliyah announced as she came in the locker room. She didn't seem to get lost that much like last time. "Did I miss anything?"

"Nope, and I love your entrance," Aleera joked.

"Thank you, thought it was good,"

"Anyways, are you ready for the match?" Shawn interrupted the girl's conversation.

"Yeah, but first I have to company Aleera to her match against Victoria," John replied.

"Sweet,"

Everyone talked and started playing a quick card game before Aleera had her match. Once she left the locker room with John and Jack she decided to walk around as Trish and Shawn headed to their own locker room.

As she walked around the arena someone pulled on her arm and she spun around smiling as she looked into the man's blue eyes. He smiled down at her and knew she was not as happier to see him as he hoped.

"Randal, if I may call you that, I thought we were hanging out tomorrow," Aaliyah said crossing her arms over her chest.

"We were but since you're already here we can still talk," Randy said.

"But I said you would have to wait till tomorrow,"

"So, talking and hanging out are two different things,"

"No it isn't. If someone passed us they would think we were hanging out not talking. So ha!"

"You are so weird,"

"And your not?"

"No I'm not,"

"Yes you are. You're probably weirder then me!"

"Now you're going a little bit too far,"

"Sorry babe but you already went too far,"

She rolled her eyes and started walking away. These little conversations always left them to fighting. They are probably the worst friends in the whole world. Randy let out an aggravated sigh and hated how they always had to fight and she always had to be right. He chased after her and ended up following her to the curtain.

"Stalker," Aaliyah commented.

"Then I'm your stalker," Randy shot back.

"Just leave me alone till tomorrow okay," she turned her back to him and smiled at how he was just chasing her.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be bothered by you,"

"Fine, see you tomorrow then,"

"Okay, bye freak,"

Randy chuckled and walked to his and Edge's locker room where he had to get ready for his match. Aaliyah stayed by the curtain till the match was over.

When the match was over Victoria ended up winning putting Aleera through the Widow's Peak. John and Jack climbed in the ring as she laid motionless as Victoria walked up the ramp with a smile on her face.

They headed to the back and Aaliyah tagged along as they passed her. She lifted up Jack and supported him on her hip so he could catch up at how fast they were walking. John laid his girlfriend on the couch and waited for her to wake up.

Shawn came in as it was time for their match. Trish stayed behind so she could tell Aleera where John went when she woke up.

"Mommy!" Jack yelled as she woke up finally.

"Where's John?" Aleera asked.

"He had his match against Edge and Randy," Trish replied.

"Oh,"

"You feeling okay?" Aaliyah wondered.

"Yeah, just a little headache. Didn't think the Widow's Peak could hurt so much,"

"Well you got hit with it by the only Diva who looks and acts like a man," Trish laughed at her own comment.

"Sorry to break your guy's heart but I'm not in a mood to go clubbing tonight. I'll stay with Jack at the hotel,"

"No, it's alright we didn't really want to go tonight anyways," Aaliyah said.

"Sweet,"

**XOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Meh, I don't really like this chapter but it's up to you readers. I had to update before it got too late. Just not home as much to update any of my stories anymore. So sorry for the long delays but it might happen a lot so please forgive me! **

**Sadie, the date is the next chapter! You're going to love it. So many ideas are going through my mind right now for it. **

**Please review. Lot's of reviews make me want to update faster but if I can't then I'm sorry. Let's get more then three reviews this chapter okay? **


	13. Chapter 13

**JohnCenaForever16- (RebelliousAce) Yes it was a filler but not just for the date but something else as well dealing with Aleera and John and I think Jack is part of it as well. Just about to finish with it. Well I always wanted a story where two people always had to fight over the stupidest things but they still like each other. So it's an experiment I'm doing in the story lol. Glad you like it. **

**Drummer512- I think your one of the first people to say cool. LOL!!! **

**Star-shimmered-Dragon- Thanks for understanding. You're awesome. Just go ahead and post that story. If you get flames for it brush them off people will love you story. I bet you're an awesome writer. Thanks for understanding again and reading my story. **

**Sportygurl2006- I'm trying to update as best as I can. Thanks for sticking with me as I struggle with the updates.**

Chapter thirteen: actually getting along

Today was everyone's day off from Raw. Aleera was sitting outside on the porch of the hotel room. She was leaning on the rail when someone wrapped their arms around her waist. Aleera smiled as John kissed the back of her neck.

"So what are we going to do today?" John asked.

"Don't know. Aaliyah is going to give Jack some lessons before her date with Randy," Aleera said.

"Then were going to have to be stuck with him right?"

"Wrong," she turned around and smiled. "I made friends with another Diva who would love to take care of Jack while me, you, Trish, and Shawn head over to the club tonight,"

"And who is this Diva?"

"Torrie Wilson, she is such a sweetheart and Carlito is pretty nice,"

"Your mixing yourself with a playboy cover girl now aren't you,"

"Wait, what?"

"Yup, she was one of the playboy cover girls,"

"Oh,"

Aleera decided she didn't want to talk anymore and went back in the hotel room leaving John on the porch. He followed her inside as she went to take her shower. When she came out wearing a red and black stripped dress she got from hot topic, Jack seemed to be awake. She walked over to her son as she combed her hair.

"Look whose up early," Aleera laughed as Jack poked her side.

"Hi mommy," Jack greeted and hugged her.

"Are you ready to do a bit of schooling before Aaliyah leaves us for a date?"

"No, I hate school,"

"But Aaliyah said you did so good yesterday,"

"So, it's still really stupid,"

"Jack, it's only for a little bit,"

"Uh, fine,"

He walked slowly away bumping into his father. John patted his son's head before pulling on a white beater and jean shorts. Aleera smiled at Cena before grabbing a glass of water and watched as Aaliyah woke up. She stumbled into the living room and on to the couch.

It was around one when Aaliyah decided to start her lesson. John and Aleera left the room and started to walk around the hotel before taking a walk outside hand in hand.

"So you like wrestling yet?" John asked.

"Being able to beat up people is a great way for me to take out all the anger I had for you when you left and I guess its okay," Aleera replied.

"Not you're favorite though?"

"No, and you know I'm only doing it for Jack,"

"Maybe you should do it for your self. Then it could be a lot more fun,"

"I guess, but it will take getting used to,"

"Yeah, plus you got Trish and Torrie to help you in the ring,"

"And you," she looked up at him and smiled. He kissed her head and they continued to walk.

"Oh you have a rematch with Victoria next week in a No disqualifications match,"

"What!?"

John let go of her hand and took off in a sprint. Aleera ran as fast as she could in the dress she wore and chased John all around the town. After about a good half hour they stopped and went back to the hotel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Randy knocked gently on the hotel room door as Aleera answered it. She rolled her eyes and told Aaliyah her date was at the door. Aaliyah smiled as Randy started checking her out in her Apple Bottom jeans, and Apple Bottom black halter top. Her hair was left down and she looked beautiful. He wore a black button up and blue jeans.

"You look great," he said pulling out a rose from behind her back and handed it to her.

"Thanks, you do to," Aaliyah said smiling and placed the rose inside the room before closing the door closed. "So where are we going?"

"Um to this one Italian restaurant. If you don't mind were double dating with Lita and Edge,"

"Ew!"

"There not that bad,"

"What've seen on TV is pretty bad," she rolled her eyes as he defended them.

"Just give them a chance,"

"Do you want to go on this date tonight?" she stopped in the hall way and placed her hands on her hips.

"Do you want to get free food?" he shot back.

"Uh fine, let's go,"

She started walking to his limo that waited for them outside. Randy opened the door for her and watched as she got in. _How come I have to be a sucker for free food? _Aaliyah asked herself as Randy sat in next to her.

For the whole ride to the restaurant it was quiet. Neither of them wanted to talk, knowing it would have ended up in a fight. Lita and Edge waited for them in a booth in the back. They were making out as they approached.

"Hey man," Randy greeted as they sat across from the two.

"Hey, you must be Aaliyah, the chick he can't shut up about," Edge said looking at his friends date. Lita flashed her a little smile before glaring.

"For one, I'm not a chick but a woman so treat me with respect, and two tell your bitch to stop glaring cause I didn't do shit to her," Aaliyah informed her best friends enemies.

"You better watch what you say to me," Lita shot back.

"Bring it on; I can take anything you throw at me,"

"Aaliyah, come on calm down," Randy suggested afraid she might spaz out a little more.

"Fine, but if she says one more thing I will cut her fucking face,"

Lita sat a little back afraid of her and the waiter took everyone's orders. For awhile it was complete silence between the four. Randy striked up a side conversation with his date that was going pretty good.

"So basically your ex was a complete jackass," Randy guessed after they started talking about their ex's.

"Yup, so I made sure no girl would want him," Aaliyah replied actually surprising her self that they were getting along.

"Well if they try to mess with you, I'm here,"

"Okay buddy," she rolled her eyes then laughed letting him know she was only kidding.

"Can you believe it were actually getting along,"

"I know it's weird,"

"Randy you are so pathetic," Lita commented.

"What the fuck did I just say bitch. Keep your nasty mouth shut,"

"You keep your mouth shut," Edge fought back.

"Better watch it bitch," the red head said.

"No you watch it,"

Before anyone could say anything Lita smacked Aaliyah across the face. Aaliyah punched Lita right in the nose making it bleed everywhere. This is when Randy thought it would be the best time to leave the date.

XOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOOXOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOOXOXOOXOXOXOXO

Aleera, John, Shawn, and Trish arrived at the local club. Some of the other Superstars were there like Maria. She was hanging out with Shelton. They first headed to an empty table and each ordered a beer.

"I see you met Torrie and Carlito," Trish started. "There pretty nice," the music got louder as the song "Buttons" played by the Pussy Cat Dolls.

"Yeah, she's pretty nice," Aleera agreed.

"How did you meet her?" Shawn asked.

"By talking to Coach about how much I hate Victoria and she gave me a few pointers to beat her as she hates her to,"

"That's good. You can use all the help you can get to beating her," Trish said.

"Anyone want to dance?" John asked as the song ended and turned into "Rock your hips"

"Yes, I love this song!" Aleera said and grabbed his hand.

Trish and Shawn followed them on the dance floor and the women started grinding on their men. Aleera taught Trish on how to do the rock your hips dance and it impressed John and Shawn. They enjoyed dancing with the girls.

After a good hour of dancing they decided to get a quick snack at the bar.

"That was fun," Trish said after ordering fries.

"Mhmm," Aleera said drinking down some Pepsi.

"Be right back guys," John said pulling out his phone.

"Phone call!" Shawn sang like a kid.

"Nice," Aleera laughed. A few minutes he came back.

"We got to get home," John said.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Jack jumped off the dresser without Torrie and Carlito noticing and broke his arm,"

"Oh my gosh! Let's go!"

They rushed out of the club with Trish and Shawn. John drove high speed over to the hospital.

**XOXOXOOXXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the long update. Like I said I'm having trouble and thanks for sticking with me through the whole thing. **

**Sadie, sorry the date wasn't that good. My idea for it completely vanished and this is what I came up with. Hope you like it still. **

**Please review. You guys rock at reviewing and keep it up. You readers are the bomb and help keep my story going!**


	14. Chapter 14

**JohnCenaForever16-haha you said boxers lmao! Well to me the date sucked but I'm glad you liked it. Which is all that matters to me lol. **

**Star-shimmered-Dragon-good, you go post that story and tell me when it's posted cause I'll read it and everything. Just don't mind the flamers if you get anything, they must have no life reading a story they don't like then reviewing about it, no one cares what they say usually lol. **

**ChainGangQueen4Life-I'm glad you like were I'm taking this story. Thanks for the review!**

Chapter fourteen: broken arm

John and Aleera attacked the front desk with questions about their son. Trish and Shawn watched with amusement as the secretary was sitting a bit back scared of them. Finally after a lot of yelling and arguing the doctor came and brought them to Jack's room. Carlito and Torrie were sitting next to him as he looked at his new green cast.

"Jack are you okay?" Aleera asked pulling her son in a hug.

"Yes mom, I'm fine. It barely hurt," Jack replied trying to get out of his mom's death grip hug.

"Were so sorry Aleera. We turned are backs for one minute to grab some food and next thing we knew he told us he might have broken his arm when he jumped," Torrie explained.

"So you weren't doing anything nasty while he did this?" John said cocking his eyebrow at them.

"No! I told you we wouldn't,"

"Plus I tried and she smacked me," Carlito admitted.

"Serves you right," Trish butted in.

"Now, let's get you home kid," John said and picked his son up. "Why did you pick green?"

"For DX daddy,"

"What? Why not support your dad?"

"There more famous,"

He flashed his dad an innocent smile and Aleera and Trish just busted out laughing. They all headed into the car and then to the hotel. Carlito and Torrie agreed to pay before they all left and did so before going separate ways from everyone else.

Trish and Shawn decided to go to bed instead of stay up with the family. Jack smiled as he had his dad sign his cast. Carlito, Shawn, Torrie, and Trish already signed the cast and his mom was the last to do so. She smiled as he couldn't wait to get the whole roster to sign it.

"Jack please get to bed," Aleera said for the millionth time as Jack couldn't stop watching TV.

"Mom, my show is almost over," Jack complained.

"You said that an hour ago. It's past your bed time please go to sleep,"

"Let me take care of it," John butted in and picked Jack up and slung him on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Bed time," he sang as he lightly placed him on his bed.

"Dad, this is not fair," he laughed.

"So, you have to listen to your mother, now goodnight," he kissed his forehead.

"Five more minutes?"

"Nope, goodnight,"

"Night mom and dad,"

"Good night sweetheart," Aleera said kissing him and placed the covers over his shoulders.

It took the two awhile before they decided to go to bed. It was around two in the morning when they did. That whole night Aaliyah did not come home from her and Randy's date.

XOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXO

Aleera paced around her and John's locker room. Jack was playing with his action figures and waited till Torrie agreed to walk him around and the roster to sign his cast. Victoria and Aleera's match was coming up and she was very nervous. Fighting this man woman was not her favorite thing to do.

"Babe calm down. I talked to Vince and you're in a tag team match with Victoria," John informed his girlfriend. Aleera let out a waited sigh and sat on the couch.

"Really? Who's her partner and mine?"

"Trish is yours and I think Melina is Victoria's,"

"Great, now were screwed,"

"No your not, just do your best and Trish has your back,"

"Haven't you noticed I'm not that good in the ring,"

"Only against her, your pretty good when were practicing,"

"That's because I'm having fun with friends. Victoria scares me,"

"Then pretend she's a friend and have fun,"

"Fine,"

She crossed her arms over her chest knowing she wasn't going to win this fight. John laughed and kissed her cheek before deciding to hang out with his son. Torrie came in a bit later and took Jack so he could get his cast signed.

As the clock almost hit 9:15, Trish came into the locker room wearing black sweat pants, and a white tight tank top. She smiled at Aleera and brought her into the bathroom. Aleera came out wearing baggy army pants, white pumps, her hair in a pony tail, and a black tank top which said Hustle Loyalty Respect. John whistled at her as she blushed.

"Now that's my woman," John laughed and pulled her into a hug and kissing her on the lips.

"Trish thought it would be cute if we kinda dressed the same," Aleera said smiling.

"Well I think you look beautiful,"

"Let go of her John, we have to go make our entrance," Trish said pulling her best friend away from John.

"Just a bit longer?" he pouted.

"No, now let go," he let go and the two went tumbling back. John chuckled and waved them good bye as they left. "I don't know what you see him,"

"Well I don't know what you see in Shawn, he's like my mother's age," Aleera shot back.

"Hey, he's sweet and a nice guy. Any woman would love to be with him,"

"Except me,"

They laughed and headed to the curtain. Trish's music came on and they went through the curtain. The crowd got to their feet and cheered for them. Next Victoria and Melina came out. This time the crowd booed for them as Melina as they climbed in the ring. Trish flashed the crowd her title one last time before the ref took it.

"Do you want me to start or can you handle it?" Trish asked as they got in the corner.

"You can start, I'm still a bit nervous," Aleera replied.

"Alright, just remember to have fun like in practice, John told me the whole story,"

"Yeah okay, you ease dropper,"

She smiled and glared at Melina. The bell rang and the women locked up in the middle. Trish kneed her in the stomach to gain control. She pushed her into the turnbuckles and kicked her in the stomach repeatedly until the red said to stop. Next she did a quick bulldog. The blonde rolled her up for only a two.

Melina knocked Trish to her feet and kneed her in the face. She grabbed a handful of the blonde hair and tagged in Victoria who clothes lined her. Aleera started clapping to get Trish up and try to tag her in. The crowd followed along and Trish ended up getting up and started bouncing on the ropes and then clothes lined Victoria.

"Get up!" Aleera yelled after being tagged in. Victoria glared at her and went for a punch but she blocked it. "Surprised I got better? So am I,"

"Shut up!" Victoria shot back and kicked Aleera in the stomach. "Now look who is better bitch,"

"Come on Aleera, you can beat her!" Trish cheered on as Victoria started beating down on Aleera. Melina screamed as she was tagged in and kicked her in the face.

"You messed with the wrong Diva's," Melina taunted in her ear.

After about five minutes Aleera was about to be done. Melina was right by Trish when she screamed one more time. Trish started distracting Melina and Aleera ended up rolling her up for the three, surprising everyone. She ran out of the ring after grabbing Trish's title and celebrating with her on the ramp.

"Here are your winner, Trish Stratus and Aleera!" Lillian announced.

"Thanks for the distraction," Aleera said.

"No problem, you needed it, but you did an excellent job,"

"Well I am learning from the best,"

"Awe thanks,"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOOXXOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOOXOXO

Randy quickly ran around his hotel room and stuffed what ever he saw in his duffle bag. Aaliyah was helping him as well. She accidentally fell asleep in his car and he placed her on his bed as he slept on the couch. The two hurried into the rental outside and sped towards the arena.

"Come on you're going to miss your match," Aaliyah said as they ran inside the arena.

"How did we not realize the time?" Randy asked.

"Because we were having fun," she rolled her eyes at him.

"But I told you we had to leave for Raw like two hours ago,"

"Oh sorry if I have a bad memory. It's not my job to tell you when you have to leave," she stopped in the hall and placed her hands on her hips.

"Every chick I have met helps me get to the arena,"

"You mean the Diva's you have been with right? Well F.Y.I RANDALL! I'M NOT A DIVA!" she yelled.

"Calm down Aaliyah,"

"No, you're so fucking stupid I swear. I don't even know why I went on that date with you,"

Aaliyah dropped whatever of his she was holding and went to find John's locker room. Randy let out an aggravated sigh and picked up his stuff and went to his locker room to get read. Also he had to explain to Edge about last night.

John let Aaliyah in as she just got over her anger with Randy. They were just about to go out to the ring as Jack was dropped off by Torrie. She had a quick chat before finding Carlito. John ended up wearing the exact same as Aleera and Aaliyah started laughing.

"Hello twins," she laughed and saw Jack's cast.

"Haha very funny," John shot back.

"What happened to him?"

"He jumped off the dresser and broke his arm while Carlito and Torrie were watching him," Aleera informed her.

"Wow,"

"Mhmm, now please watch him as we go out for his match,"

"Alright, have fun twins,"

"Once I get back I promise to kick your butt,"

"Sorry,"

**XOXOXOXOXXOXOOXOXOXOXOOXXOXOXOOXOOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Sorry for the long update but I'm having a bit of trouble like usual. I'm not really home and always busy. So don't get mad at the long waits for the update. **

**Sadie, hehe Aaliyah and Randy are so funny together. There my favorite I would have to say. **

**Please review! **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen: Confession

"Aaliyah will you please slow down?" Randy called after the woman he liked as she sped away from him on the streets.

"No, you're a pompous jerk!" Aaliyah snapped and started walking faster. People moved out of her way but not for Randy. He had to run to try and keep up with her.

"Come on this is so stupid. Every time we hang out we have a fight and you blame it all on me,"

"That's because it is your fault! You always say the stupidest shit that means so much," she stopped walking and Randy stopped at least a foot away from her as she turned around. "If you don't want to fight with me all the time then think before you speak. That's your best bet,"

"Is that all? I just have to think before I speak and we can stop fighting?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Yes, but I'm just making sure you did,"

"Whatever, goodbye Randall," she started walking away.

"And will you stop calling me Randall? Its Randy!" he yelled after her.

"Randall!"

Aaliyah laughed at herself and continued to walk to the hotel. She swung the hotel door open and people stared at her as she walked around the lobby with a smile on her face knowing she had Randy right where she wanted him.

Aleera, John, and Jack both turned to see Aaliyah walking in laughing. She sat down on the couch and turned on some TV. John shrugged and continued to play with the wrestling figures that he had bought with his son. Aleera decided to see how her date went with Randy this morning.

"Had another fight?" Aleera guessed.

"Yup but this time I have him right where I want him," Aaliyah replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well even though he does say stupid shit that pisses me off it helps me know he wants me really bad. And now he is willing to do anything to get my attention. It's really cute,"

"Girl you are crazy. You have him wrapped around your finger,"

"Sometime or another he will get his revenge back on you for making him do all of this," John said as he laid down on the floor next to Jack.

"Daddy I wanted the Undertaker!" Jack whined.

"Alright here you go,"

"Thank you!"

"What do you mean he will want revenge?" Aaliyah asked getting worried.

"Oh you will find out sooner or later," John said and he rang the little bell that came with the little ring.

The two girls just shrugged and decided to watch the new show on VH1 called Rock of Love. They were so into it that they watched every episode that played which lasted about four hours.

Everyone started getting hungry so John went to go pick up some subway for everyone. When he returned Trish and Shawn were in the room and Jack was making Trish and Shawn play with his action figures with him. he decided to be Lita and he made Trish play herself in the ring. It was very amusing to watch.

"Having fun Trish?" John laughed.

"Haha shut up," she replied.

"Oh food!" Aleera said and came running out of the bedroom. She seemed to be wearing her boyfriend's boxers, shorts, hat, and jersey as she came out. All the clothes were baggy so she held them up.

"What the hell women? Those are my clothes!" John said as she grabbed her sub.

"Um well okay," she quickly ran in the bedroom as Aaliyah came out and she was wearing John's clothes too.

"What the hell is wrong with you women?"

"Oh what me, nothing. Bye!" Aaliyah ran into the bedroom and locked the door. You could hear the two laughing hysterically.

"Better go check on them," Shawn advised.

"Oh wait till he sees what's going on. Man will he freak," Trish said as John rolled his eyes.

John knocked on the door and the girls stopped laughing. He heard shuffling around and then silence. The door clicked and John knew they locked him out. Trish started laughing and then went up to the door herself and slipped something under the door. In a matter of seconds she was in the room.

Shawn looked confused and wondered what was going and stood at the door with Shawn. Jack wanted to be like his father and copied the two.

"Daddy what are we doing?" Jack asked.

"Trying to get in the bedroom," John said.

"Why?"

"Because your mom and Aaliyah are wearing my clothes and I wanna know why,"

"Can't they just do it for the fun of it? What if there playing a trick on you and once you get in there, they're gunna put makeup and stuff on you,"

"He does have a point," Shawn said. "Trish and Aleera have been planning to do that for quite sometime,"

"Great, now I have to watch out what I do," John walked away from the door and sat on the couch. Jack jumped on his lap and started laughing.

"Daddy is gunna be a girl!" Jack laughed smiling.

"No he isn't, your mom isn't going to get me,"

"Maybe she will maybe she won't. You never know," Shawn said.

About an hour passed and the girls were still in the bedroom. Music was blasting as the men tried to figure out why they were all cooped up in there. Jack was soon abducted and he never came out.

John and Shawn kept looking at the TV then back at the door for any sign of the girls coming out. Both of them refused to get up from the couch to get something to eat or drink.

"Fuck this I'm going to see what the girls are doing," Shawn said. He knocked on the door and Trish opened it. She grabbed him by the shirt and you heard him scream once and then there was silence.

"Come on what the hell!" John yelled. "You women are fucking crazy!"

"Watch your language!" Aleera yelled.

"No!"

"Excuse me?"

She came out of the bedroom this time wearing black sweatpants and a white beater. John stood up from the couch as she slammed the door shut.

"You will watch your language around my son," Aleera said walking over to Cena.

"No, you have kidnapped him and Shawn, so I will say what I want," John said as she stood a few inches from him.

"We didn't kidnap them,"

"Yeah you did. Jack went to see what you were doing and I haven't seen him and now Shawn isn't coming out,"

"But you don't know what we are doing. If you just came in and see then you can stop thinking we kidnapped them," Aleera smiled and placed her arms around his neck. "Come on John, it won't kill yeah," she pecked him on the lips and started heading towards the door. "Come on John,"

"Fine,"

As he was about to follow her, there was a knock on the door. John headed over to the door as Aleera went back in the bedroom. Randy was standing on the other side of the door. John glared at him and rolled his eyes as Randy smiled.

"What do you want Orton?" John asked.

"Is Aaliyah here?" Randy questioned.

"Yeah, hold on," he turned around for a second then faced Randy. "On second thought why don't you get her, she is in the bedroom with everyone else,"

"Okay?" he looked confused but walked in the room and turned his head to see John smiling.

"Just knock, Trish should answer it,"

"Thanks,"

He knocked on the door and Trish in fact did answer it. She slammed the door shut and you head whispers and little squeaky girly screams. Randy looked confused and then Aaliyah opened the door. She was wearing Apple Bottom jeans and an Apple Bottom tank top. Randy looked at her in awe and then cleared his throat.

"Can I talk to you alone for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure," Aaliyah replied and smiled.

They headed out into the hall and Aaliyah closed the door. Randy glanced around them for a second before talking.

"There is something you need to know," Randy started.

"Okay then tell me," Aaliyah said.

"I love you Aaliyah," there was a pause and Aaliyah's mouth just dropped in shock. "I don't know why but you're all I think about. When we fight I go crazy thinking I might lose you and when were together it feels the whole world just stops. I know we don't hang out or talk much but I seriously think I'm in love with you,"


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: attempt**

"What?" Aaliyah asked, finding it hard to believe Randy really did love her.

"Please don't make me say it again." Randy begged, his shoulders slouched.

She shook her head. "Goodbye Randy. I'll talk to you tomorrow. This is too much for me right now," she placed her hand on the door ready to open it.

"That's it?"

Aaliyah didn't move but let out a sigh. "Is what it?"

"I tell you how I really feel and you just leave me in the dust? Honestly Aaliyah I thought I knew you better than that,"

"You don't know shit Randy!" Aaliyah screamed, turning around in anger. "You don't know what the fuck I've been through. In fact you barely know me and you claim your in love. Whatever Randal. Just leave me the hell alone," she took a breath. "When you see me in the halls at the arena or this hotel or any other place don't talk to me, don't look at me. I don't want nothing to do with you," she opened the door and Trish fell back from listening through the door.

"Fuck you Aaliyah," Randy said walking away.

"Fuck you right back!" she flipped him off and slammed the door shut.

Trish looked baffled and continued to sit on the floor where she fell. Shawn, John, and Aleera all held in laughs at the scene of Trish falling. Aaliyah on the other hand stormed into one of the other bedrooms and slammed the door shut.

"ALL OF YOU LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed, not wanting any company.

"What happened?" Aleera asked Trish, knowing she heard a good amount of the talk.

The blond explained the best she could. They could hear Aaliyah crying the whole time. When she finished the story, Aleera attempted to go in the bedroom but knew it was best to wait a day.

John insisted that Trish and Shawn came back tomorrow, when the atmosphere would be a lot calmer. Jack was watching TV again ignoring everyone around him.

Aaliyah seemed to be a little better as the days passed. She started working extra hard to get Jack caught up with his learning's. She convinced the hotel manager to let them use the conference room to get more work done.

Aleera just came back from dropping Jack off, giving her and John a few hours to do whatever.

John sat in front of the TV watching the show Bridzillas. He completely fell in love with it as he always made fun of the brides going insane. It also gave him an idea he wanted to bring up with his girlfriend, hoping she felt the same.

He noticed her making a snack in the little kitchen of the hotel and stumbled over her. She kissed him on the lips before going back to making her BLT.

Cena jumped on the counter top as she flipped the bacon, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Aleera," John said, breathing in her vanilla scent.

"I love you to John," Aleera replied kissing his bare chest.

"Can I ask you something?"

Aleera finished her sandwich as the bacon came to a nice crisp. "Go ahead,"

He took in a breath. "How would you like to get married?"

Aleera almost choked on her first bite and quickly downed the glass of water she had. "Do what?"

"Get married. We both love each other and it would be good for Jack,"

She shook her head. "Um I don't know John. Marriage is such a big thing,"

"No it's not," John stood up, grabbing the sides of Aleera's face to look in her hazel eyes. "Were both ready, Jack is even ready.

"John, your insane! I have to go, I can't think,"

She started walking towards the door with her BLT in her hand. John grabbed her hand as she reached for the door.

"Aleera please, think about it,"

"No John!" she yelled, shutting the door behind her.

Aleera took the elevator one floor up and knocked repeatedly. Trish opened the door and let her best friend in immediately at the look on her face.

She gave her a glass of water, downing it in one sip. Trish waited patiently for Aleera to explain why she came over.

Catching her breath, Aleera said. "John tried to propose,"

Trish's face lit up. "Oh my gosh! Really? What did you say?"

"Nothing, I hate the sound of marriage. So many people get divorced now a days and I can't deal with that. Plus how do I know if me and John are going to stay together forever? He left me last time for his wrestling career,"

The Woman's champ leaned closer to Aleera. "Girl, give John some credit. He was willing to throw his career away for you. Doesn't that prove something?"

"He never told me that,"

"Oh, he told me," she leaned back, sitting on an extra chair.

"Great, he tells you more shit than his own girlfriend!"

"Calm down Aleera,"

"No, this is way too much for me. I need to get away for awhile,"

"Where are you going to go?"

Aleera thought for a moment. "Jeff is going to his house for a week or so. So I'm going to ask to tag along."

"John is going to kill you,"

"Cool,"

Aleera hugged her best friend and headed back towards her own room.

John was sitting on the bed, a few tears staining his cheeks. He half smiled when he saw the love of his life come in. She completely ignored him and quickly went to pack her things.

Once everything she had was packed, she stared at her boyfriend, a pained expression across her face at his sadness.

She pulled him into a bear hug, pecking him on the lips before pulling on her jacket.

"John, I'm going somewhere for a week. I need to clear my head and get out of this atmosphere. You are probably going to get angry, but I'm going to convince Jeff to let me stay with him when he goes home,"

John was stunned. He could barely find his words. "Aleera, why are you doing this? What's so wrong with marriage?"

"John stop please. I'll be gone for a week. I'm saying goodbye to Jack then leaving,"

The door was only two steps away before John held her to his chest. "Please don't leave,"

"Goodbye John,"

Aleera wiggled out of his grip and closed the door with a slight bang. She rushed down the hall to the room she knew where the younger Hardy stayed.

They didn't talk much except for a few conversations during Raw. It was a little risky move on Aleera's part but she was willing to do anything to get away from everything right now.

It took a minute before Jeff answered to the awaiting visitor. He was very shocked to see Aleera on the other side. She smiled half hearted, stepping in.

Jeff stood at the door as Aleera stood in front of him. His arms were crossed on his chest, waiting patiently to see what she needed.

"Okay, so I know we don't talk much and everything but I heard your going to your place tomorrow for a week and I was wondering if I could tag along. John and Jack and Aaliyah are stressing me out way too much right now and all I need to do is get an escape. I promise I won't be annoying or let you regret saying yes if you do," Aleera said, taking a breath as she finished her rehearsed speech.

Jeff smiled. "Of course you can. I can understand," he paused for a minute. "Will John kill me to agreeing with this?" his eyebrow cocked.

"No, trust me he won't do anything,"

"Good," he smiled again. "Plane leaves at noon. Get a good sleep,"

"Okay, let me say goodbye to my son and I'll be back in ten minutes,"

"Take a key, I'm going to get some dinner. What you want from Burger King?"

Aleera smiled. "Chicken fries, and thanks," she grabbed a key.

"When I get back, I want the full story,"

"Yes sir!"

They both left the hotel room, going separate ways.

Jack ran to the door as he saw his mother through the window. She let out a laugh as his face was plastered against the glass. Aaliyah let her in and right away she knew something was up.

Aleera kneeled on the floor so she was the same height as her son. She hugged and kissed him one more time before breaking the news.

"Jack, honey. Mommy is going to leave for a week. Daddy and I just got into a fight about marriage and I can't handle it right now," Aleera said, combing her fingers through his hair.

"Mommy, why? I want you two married," Jack said, tears springing in his eyes.

"I'm sorry baby. I don't think I'm ready. Just have fun with your father and don't miss me to much,"

"But mom its not fair! Marry daddy! For me, please!" he begged, jumping up and down.

"Jack, stop please. I don't want to leave like this. We'll talk when I get back,"

"Goodbye mom,"

"I love you sweetie,"

"Love you to,"

He hugged her one last time before sitting in his chair, ready for the lesson to pick back up. Aaliyah hugged her goodbye wishing her luck before she departed.

**Sorry for the very long update. I had so much going on and nothing came into mind for the story. I had to let my mind release all the ideas and thoughts and I came up with this, with the help of my good friend Sadie! So here is the next chapter and I hope you like it and are still fans of this story after the long wait. **

**Sadie, did you like her and Randys part? I did. haha. Love you girl. Thanks so much for the ideas and shiit.**

**Don't forget to review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: a week away**

Aleera dropped her bags at the front door, amazed at the beautiful home Jeff lived at. Everything matched perfectly with designer furnishing. The front hall way was filled with mirrors, two coat hangers, and a small side table covered with mail. A few landscape photographs filled the empty spaces on the white walls.

Jeff cleared his throat as he walked towards the giant staircase leading a few feet away from the front hall way. The golden rails shined in the light as did the marble stairs. Aleera started walking up, her bag swung around her shoulder.

"This is such an amazing home, Jeff," Aleera said looking around.

"Thanks, my mom used to live here before I put her into a new smaller home. She designed it all besides my half. You get to stay on her side," Jeff said stopping at a double door room.

"Really? I'm going to have to see your side,"

He smiled. "Nope!"

The doors flung open to reveal the nicest bedroom Aleera has ever seen. The golden walls matched the red comforter on the king sized bed, and the red curtains around the windows and porch door. The ceiling held down a medium sized gold chandelier with clear jewels around the light bulbs. The cream colored carpet was vacuumed clean next to all the dusted furniture.

On the other half of the room was a brand new entertainment system, a white sofa and two matching chairs. A coffee table seperated the TV with the furniture, a red shaggy rug under the coffee table. Also in the near left corner was a mini bar stacked with full bottles of different vodkas.

"This was your mothers bedroom?" Aleera set her bag down by the oak dresser.

"Yeah, she is a bit strange with the room huh? Too fancy for me," Jeff said grabbing a beer from the mini fridge.

"No, its perfect,"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I thought you would like it, your best friends with Trish,"

"What's that mean?" her head snapped in his direction.

"Nothing, its just I know what you would like. I dated Trish, if you ever knew that,"

Aleera nodded. "She may have mentioned you,"

Jeff headed towards the hall way. "I'm tired and need some sleep. See you tomorrow,"

"Goodnight,"

He nodded and closed her door, heading to his own room for the night.

Aleera looked around the room and walked straight to the bed. She pushed back the sheets, jumping into the cold bed. The blankets wrapped around her body creating warmth. As soon as her head hit the pillows she was off into dreamland, not even a single noise would disturb her rest.

* * *

John tossed and turned in his bed. He looked at the cieling, his hands behind his head, thinking about the only woman he has ever loved. Her face kept popping into his vision and it was hard to erase it away.

Jack slowly walked out of his bedroom into his fathers. His blue security blanket held in his hands as he climbed on the bed. His father sat up, leaning against the bed frame. Jack copied his father.

"Hey son," John greeted and patted Jack's head.

"Hi daddy," his voice was a little rough from dehydration.

"Sleep good?"

He shook his head yes. "Mhmm." with a quick pause he continued. "Whens mommy coming home?"

John let out a sigh, scrubbing his face before answering his son's question. "In a week Jack. Your mom needs some time for herself. Too much stress,"

He looked up innocently. "She said it was because of you and the marriage,"

Cena was completely stunned. He didn't know Aleera would tell their son everything. To him it wasn't a good choice.

"Jack," he breathed in and out. "Your mom is afraid of marriage when I'm not. I want to be married, she's scared. We didn't fight, she needed to think about her future, our future,"

"So you two are getting married!?" he looked ecstatic.

John smiled, ruffling his son's hair. "We don't know yet. But don't worry, your mom is fine and she still loves you, and me,"

Jack smiled with satisfaction. "Good, now I'm hungry."

"Me to,"

Both father and son headed into the kitchen to prepare what ever they could find for breakfast. Since Aleera was gone and couldn't cook for the two, they had a difficult time trying to find a bite to eat.

Aaliyah was the only other woman in the hotel room. She had some cooking experience and could help the men out but she was too confused in her own thoughts to even leave her bedroom.

The faint talk of the men outside the room circled around the silent room Aaliyah lay in. She groaned as her phone rang once again. The same person calling again.

With her annoyance getting enough as it could in one hour, she turned her phone off, chucking it to the other side of the room. She fixed herself up before joining the rest of the group in the hotel room.

John poured he and his son a bowl of cereal. It was quick and easy to make. Aaliyah sat down next to Jack, begging John with her eyes for a bowl.

"Can't you get it?" John asked sitting down to his meal.

"But you were up," Aaliyah replied.

"Fine, but I'm not doing this every morning," John stood up, grabbing another bowl and the cereal.

Aaliyah chuckled. "Now you know how Aleera feels when making all of us breakfast and that's usually eggs and bacon,"

"She likes to do it," he sat back down. "Eat, I'm not getting you more if it spoils,"

"Aye, Aye sir!"

* * *

Since Aleera left her family on Saturday, it seemed like time was passing too quickly. It was now Thursday and she had a day to really think about her answer.

A part of her was all for marrying John, but the other half disagreed. Anything could happen when two people marry. They either stay together and always love each other or they go into divorce hating each other more than before.

Aleera didn't want to lose John again or have Jack be forced into picking a parent. She wanted to get married but was afraid if they did, everything would get worse even if it started to get better as they spent more time together.

Her feet were getting sore from pacing back and forth so much so she decided to sit down and think. The thoughts ambushed her and she felt a headache come on.

Jeff had just gotten in the door when she went looking around for any sort of Advil in the house. He watched curiously as she opened random drawers around the house.

"You need some help?" he asked sneaking up on her.

Aleera whimpered at the sound of his voice, instantly calming down as her head throbbed in pain. "Yes, I need Advil. Stat,"

"I'll be right back,"

It took him two minutes before he handed her a glass of water and two pills.

"Thank you so much," she swallowed the pills.

"You okay?" Jeff asked.

"No,"

He nodded his head and brought Aleera into the living room. It was known as the colorful room as all sorts of colorful furniture and walls were scattered in the room.

Jeff looked serious before breaking the silence. "What's up Aleera?"

Aleera sighed. "It's John,"

"And?" he pursued.

"He wants to get married but I'm too scared,"

She told Jeff, her new good friend, everything. Aleera even cried in front of him as everything she wanted to say was released. A weight was lifted from her shoulders as she explained her problem.

Jeff listened, not interrutping for a second. He seemed to understand a little bit of what she was talking about.

"To me Aleera," Jeff said several minutes later. "Just marry him. If you love him as much as you say you do then it would work out completely. I know John from wrestling with him a bit and he seems fully committed to you. Just take the chance and say yes. You'll regret it if you don't,"

Aleera nodded. "Your right, thank you so much Jeff,"

"No problem,"

She rushed to her room and began packing immediately. She had to arrange an early flight tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

****

Chapter 18: Yes

John stood at the terminal, Jack on his back. The flight just started to un board all the passengers. A smile crossed his face at a certain flier. Jack jumped off his fathers back and ran into the woman's arms.

Aleera embraced her son and held him in her arms tightly. She couldn't let go of him, she missed him too much. John hugged his girlfriend next, she pecked him on the cheek.

"I missed you so much!" Aleera said, ruffling up Jack's hair.

"Missed you too mommy," Jack replied, using his own two feet to walk.

"Can you never leave for that long again?" John asked entwining their fingers together.

She nodded. "Yes, we need to talk later to,"

"Alright,"

He kissed her forehead before grabbing the rest of her luggage. Jeff caught up with the family and had a short conversation before heading off to the hotel himself.

* * *

Aleera woke up earlier than anyone else in the hotel room. Her brain was too wide awake to let her sleep. She needed to figure out how to tell John her answer.

She wanted to do it with some romance but she wasn't asking John to get married, he already asked her. Already she thought of just screaming yes hoping he would understand but that was too dramatic.

John didn't give her much time to even think of a short little way as once she moved from the bed, he was awake.

"Morning," John half whispered rubbing the sleep away from his eyes.

Aleera climbed back into bed and kissed his soft lips. "Hi,"

"Sleep good?"

She nodded. "Can you ask me to marry you again?"

Her question threw him off guard. "What?" he scratched his head.

"Ask me to marry you again," she pouted.

"Okay," he cleared his throat. "Aleera will you marry me?"

It didn't take her twice to think about her answer. "Yes,"

John grinned. "Great,"

He reached over the side table and picked up a box. Aleera sat up, leaning her back on the wall as Cena pulled out the most amazing ring she has ever seen. It was a big white diamond on a gold band with multiple rings surrounding it. She looked in awe as the ring fit her finger perfectly.

Aleera grabbed John's face and smashed their lips together. He smiled against her kiss, parting her lips with his tongue.

She laid back down without breaking the kiss and tugged at John's boxers. He shook his head no, but decided to tease her in the process.

John slid his hand under the covers and started rubbing Aleera's thigh. She felt as his fingers moved her underwear and enter her.

"My god John!" Aleera gasped as his fingers did the talking for him.

Cena kissed his future bride harder on the lips as she was turning him on by her gasping and short moans.

Aleera had enough and tugged one more time at his boxers, slipping them off. She tore off her clothes and demanded John entered her at once.

Procrastinating no longer, John entered her, moving slowly before picking up speed. Her nails dug into his back as their hips moved rhythmically together.

Switching posistions, Aleera rode John on top till they both climaxed.

Aleera pulled her sweaty hair into a pony tail as John laid on his back, catching his breath.

"You know anyone could have walked in. Jack usually wakes up around eight when we started," John said eyeing the clock.

"Well it was lucky for us he didn't. You don't know how long its been since we fucked," Aleera replied, cuddling close.

"Maybe if you didn't take a week off,"

Aleera cut him off. "It was worth it wasn't it. We both got what we wanted."

"I'm not arguing there,"

"Good, now lets shower and tell everyone the good news!"

She jumped out of bed, pulling her husband to be with her. He slipped in the shower first getting the water perfect before Aleera joined him.

* * *

Jack removed his head from the wall. He didn't understand why just minutes ago he heard banging. Aaliyah was passed out in the bed opposite of him and he didn't understand why she didn't hear the banging.

His little feet barely made a noise as he wore his favorite spider man footsie pajamas. Jack shook Aaliyah as fast as he could.

Aaliyah glared at Jack as he woke her up from her peaceful dream. She rubbed her eyes, knowing she wasn't going back to bed after this.

"What's the matter Jack?" Aaliyah asked sitting up.

"I heard banging in mommy and daddy's room," Jack confessed.

Her face turned completely white. "It was probably the TV,"

"No, the wall was like yelling at me!"

"They were probably wrestling. John and Aleera like to pretend to be other wrestlers and they wrestle all the time when no one is around. They don't want to be made fun of," Aaliyah explained the best she could, hoping he had no more questions.

Jack bursted into a fit of giggled. "I could see mommy pretending to be the undertaker! That's funny!"

"Yes very funny," she paused. "Now lets get you something to eat before they can eat all what's left,"

He nodded, still laughing at the thought of his mother as the undertaker. Jack may have not understood now, but int he future he would.

* * *

A/N: Sorry to make this chapter so fucking short. But I'm here to tell you that this story is coming to an end. The next chapter will be Aleera getting ready for the wedding and the one after that is the wedding and its over. I may add an extra chapter in but I don't know yet. I've been having trouble with this story and I found the perfect way to end it. Thank you so much for reviewing you guys are awesome!

Mini Trish Stratus.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter thirteen: Stress and laser tag**

Aleera has spent the last five months preparing for her dream wedding with John Cena. Her emotions are on edge and she happened to panic whenever one little thing went wrong. This is going to be the best day of her life, she has to have it perfect.

John sat back watching as his soon to be bride became a bridezilla. He calmed her down a few times when he got the chance, but she didn't feel like getting "busy" all the time. All Cena did was play with Jack, chat with Aaliyah and his wife stress out over everything.

Jack stayed atop his lessons for school, since his mother was always busy he didn't have anything to do except learn. His father has been with him a lot, which gave him something to do besides learning. He recently had his six birthday. John planned the whole party, letting Aleera not have any part in it.

Aaliyah on the other hand had an amazing five months. Randy apologized to her and they started dating, but with less bickering. She started falling faster for him than she could with any other man. The two have been inseperable until she had to help Aleera with the wedding or Jack with his school lessons.

Today wasn't any different. Aleera woke up early in the morning to make sure the flowers, catering, and decorations were going to be on time tomorrow. Her cell phone never stopped receiving phone calls or text messages ever since she started planning the wedding.

A quick short knock snapped Aleera at her daze as she stared at the many papers on the dining room table. She smoothed out the wrinkles in her white tank top and black baggy sweatpants before answering the door.

"Hello," Aleera greeted staring at a very young woman with blond hair pulled in a tight bun.

She smiled, her red lips widening across her face. "I'm Brianna, my sister Katrina is out sick today and she called me to help with your wedding." Brianna said weighing out a large binder in her hands.

"Oh yes," Aleera opened the door more, letting the young woman come in. "She left me a message about you. You know how this whole wedding is going right?"

"Yes," Brianna took a seat at the table, opening her binder stacked full of papers. "She made sure I remembered every little detail to your wedding,"

"Good, I've been so stressed lately over this. Who knew a wedding could be so hard,"

Brianna laughed. "Yes, that is why I wouldn't get married. Too much of a hassel,"

Aleera cocked her eyebrow. "But your a wedding planner?"

"I love weddings, just not my own,"

They shared a laugh. "I got it, now lets get to work,"

John stirred, the laughter of the woman in the other room waking him. He took a quick stretched, pulled on his boxers and headed out of the room.

Brianna gaped as John joined them half naked. She was a huge fan of wrestling but failed to mention to her client just in case she would send her out. Couldn't let fame ruin your chances of getting fired for being too overwhelmed. Her sister was always better at famous clients than she was.

Aleera followed her wedding planer's gaze and smiled at John. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before sitting down next to her. Brianna shook her head, clearing all dirty thoughts that creeped into her imagination.

"What's going on babe?" John asked taking a look at pictures of wedding dresses.

Aleera picked up a certain dress. "I'm still deciding on my dress. I don't know what to get. Were going to be on the beach and I don't want to get too hot,"

"Be naked, I'll love that," he smirked.

Aleera nudged him. "Of course you would, but everyone else doesn't need to see what my clothes are hiding.

"Then it can be just me and you," he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her bare neck. "We can start our honeymoon right after we say I do,"

"John!" she pushed him away. "Get your mind out of the gutter,"

"Sorry, its hard to whenever your around me." Cena pressed his lips to hers one more time.

"Awe," Brianna gushed. "You guys are so adorable together. Seeing you like this in person is way better than on TV,"

They turned towards her. "Your a fan?" John questioned.

"Yeah, especially of you. I've watched you wrestle since you first came out! And you are so much hotter in person to," She smiled, resting her chin in her hand.

Aleera glared. "John sweetie, can you see where Aaliyah went off with Jack? She doesn't need any distractions while she's trying to help,"

John nodded while Brianna frowned, bowing her head. "Alright babe, love you,"

"Love you to," she waved him off as he went to get dressed. "Now where were we?"

"Yes, right," Brianna said, fumbling with papers.

* * *

Randy wrapped his arm around Aaliyah's waist as they walked around the breakfast area. Jack was filling his plate full with anything from eggs to omelets.

He joined his guardians at the table. Aaliyah picked at some fruit while Randy finished his pancakes. Jack just started shoveling his food in his mouth.

"Slow down Jack, your going to get sick," Aaliyah said, scrunching her noise at all the sugar on his plate. "Aleera is going to kill me."

"No, I'll say I ate the whole buffet. Kicking and screaming style!" Jack said, giving her a thumbs up.

Randy laughed. "Right on dude!" he high-fived the now six year old. "Your still going to get in trouble. She is like PMSing every day!"

"What that mean?"

Aaliyah slapped Randy in the arm. "Nothing, we won't tell her about this." she looked at her boyfriend. "And Randy, don't say anything anymore,"

Before he could reply John joined them at the table, taking a seat next to his son. He was fully dressed now. Cena started eating off his sons plate while he was starting to get stuffed with breakfast foods.

"Another wedding planner is in the room. You might not want to go up there. She is a huge fan of us all," John warned, chugging down Aaliyah's water.

"How many is she going to go through?" Randy asked, shaking his head. "The woman is so bitchy now. I can't believe your still with her,"

Aaliyah pushed her boyfriend slightly. "Do you not know how important a wedding is to a woman? It's supposed to be the best day of our lives, besides having children. And you think Aleera is bitchy because she wants to remember this forever so it has to be perfect. To me, she is doing fine. Every woman gets like this when she is about to become a bride," She ended her rant with John, Jack and Randy staring, open mouthed at her.

No one understood what she said except the words wedding, perfect, and children. They usually got used to her ranting by now. Aaliyah had one about everyday. They trained their ears to block her out, but this was not a good time they did so.

She threw a grape and each boy before eating one for herself. John rubbed his face, pushing his sons plate to the other side of the table.

"Okay, now that we got that out of the way. Who wants to go laser tagging?" John suggested.

Jack bolted out of his seat and screamed in excitement. "Yay! I LOVE laser tagging!"

"You game Randy?"

"Hell yeah man!" Randy did a quick handshake with his good friend.

Aaliyah smiled. "Me to, sounds like fun. I don't want to talk to another wedding planner today,"

"Alright!" Randy cheered, kissing his love.

The three left the hotel with out any word to Aleera. For all she knew, they were still down near the lobby, eating breakfast.

* * *

It wasn't till late when Brianna left. She helped Aleera do everything she could for last minute preparations. They found her the perfect dress, getting it fitted that day. Everything was ready for the wedding which was in a week. Aleera felt some stress lift from her shoulders.

John chuckled his way into the hotel room, Jack on his shoulders. The two were talking about the game of laser tag and how they beat Randy and Aaliyah by ten points. Aaliyah didn't come back to the hotel with them, instead she went to Randy's for an intimate night.

Aleera was passed out in the bedroom when John came in. He just finished putting to Jack to bed at around eight and was ready for bed himself.

Cena stripped off his clothing, leaving only his boxers on. He slipped into bed, scooting close to Aleera. She awoke to movement and turned towards John.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Laser tagging with everyone. We thought it would be best to leave you alone while you finish planning. That was the last time we see any wedding planner till the wedding right?" John replied, hoping he would be able to get some time with his fiancee.

She let out a sigh. "Uh, I don't know. This wedding shit is so fucking stress full. I'm barely ever around you or Jack. I can't wait till this is all over,"

He kissed her forehead. "Only one more week and you become Aleera Cena,"

"I love hearing that. It sounds so perfect," She smiled, kissing his lips.

"Me to, there's just a certain ring to it,"

"John?" Aleera started.

"Yeah,"

He pushed hair away from her face as she struggled to talk. The silence wasn't helping him, he wanted to know what was bothering her so much.

"I'm sorry for acting like a mad woman these past months. I promise you won't regret marrying me. After the wedding I'll be the real me, not this crazy woman. It will be like old times,"

John chuckled. "Aleera don't even worry about that. I still love you no matter what. I understand why you act a little crazy. Sometimes its a turn on. And I would never regret marrying you, I love you too damn much,"

Aleera kissed him hard on the lips. "It feels so nice hearing that. I love you to,"

She kissed him again, this time slipping her tongue in his mouth. John felt the desire inside her and pushed her into the bed, climbing on top. Aleera let him have his way with her that night. She missed it way too much.


End file.
